<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Их мир by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825162">Их мир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020'>fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 ББ-квест [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Drama &amp; Romance, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Single work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения между двумя самыми яркими альфами галактики, Кирхайсом и Райнхардом, никогда не были простыми. Давным-давно Оскар обменял свою верность на свободу друга, поэтому, когда возникла опасность мятежа Кирхайса, именно он полетел на переговоры.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Siegfried Kircheis/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 ББ-квест [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Омегаверс</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Шкаф</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор вдохновлялся картиной Адольфа Бугеро <a href="https://www.wm-painting.ru/MasterPieces/p19_sectionid/29/p19_imageid/395">«Данте и Вергилий в Аду»</a> (1850 г.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сначала Оскар замер — как все —  и только потом бросился на помощь. Стоило благодарить Волка Бури — именно он требовал, чтобы Оскар был быстрее самого ветра. У Оскара получалось, не оплошал он и на этот раз.</p><p>Кирхайс отделался рассеченными костяшками пальцев, Лоэнграмм с Оберштайном — легким испугом. Если бы Оберштайн не сделал шаг вперед, защищая от выстрела, то наверняка в коридорах бы всплыла теория заговора. А так его просто стали не любить чуть больше — за то, что не стоял столбом, как все остальные. Оскару тоже досталась частица этой нелюбви. Действия же Кирхайса казались естественными для всех. Миттермайер даже пошутил, что Оскар хотел отобрать у Кирхайса лавры спасителя, но не преуспел.</p><p>Месть клану Лихтераде была короткой и показательной. Значительную часть имущества конфисковали в пользу короны, глав домов сослали. Передел собственности обошелся малой кровью, только Оскар иногда долго не мог заснуть, размышляя: «А что если. Если бы Кирхайс умер?» Но это была пустая мысленная жвачка. Кирхайс был жив, что создавало определенные проблемы. Надежда была только на его безоговорочную верность будущему императору. Иначе, Оскар знал, Кирхайсу было достаточно поднять руку, командуя своим войскам, и «Брунгильду» бы взяли в плен. «Тристан» был бы расстрелян как не представляющий ценность. От всех остальных Оскар отличался и этим. Он принес свою верность Лоэнграмму за спасение Миттермайера. Обменял одну жизнь на другую. У него не было выбора и не было иного пути. Хотелось думать, что Кирхайс сочтет его флот значительной преградой или не сметет его первым же удачным залпом. Если будет этот флот. Если все корабли не уйдут, демонстрируя полированные бока, на сторону более мудрого, более выдержанного правителя. Сердце воина жаждало битвы, и адмиралы видели, как император выискивает любой повод, чтобы сорваться в бой. Клетка мирной жизни была ему тесна.</p><p> </p><p>Пока же они сражались с Кирхайсом — плечом к плечу. Они пили — вместе. Они отмечали победы и хоронили погибших. Человек за спиной Райнхарда делал его свет ярче, но Оскар не мог не видеть, как и Кирхайс все глубже прячется в тень. Может быть, дело было в чересчур коротком поводке? У Оскара не было ответов. Просто иногда, когда Райнхард уходил заниматься государственными делами, а Миттермайер возвращался к супруге, Оскару было не с кем больше пить. Пусть ему не нравилось, как пил Кирхайс: молча, не ради вкуса вина, не ради непринужденной атмосферы вечера, но чтобы забыться. У них было слишком много общего.</p><p> </p><p>Назначение на Хайнессен Кирхайс принял неохотно. Возможно, они даже поссорились с Райнхардом — Оскар не знал. Он вообще понимал в происходящем все меньше и меньше. Может быть, поэтому, когда Миттермайер откланялся, он пригласил Кирхайса продолжить у себя: богатый выбор алкоголя на любой вкус, уют и одиночество особняка — о чем еще можно мечтать?</p><p>Раньше Кирхайс жил вместе с Райнхардом, в маленьком доме. Теперь его величество переехал в особняк, подобающий его статусу, а Кирхайс, будучи его правой рукой, жил в гостинице прямо возле адмиралтейства. Оправдывал он это нежеланием возиться с прислугой. Оскар тоже жизнью прислуги не интересовался, но его особняк смотрелся вызывающе роскошным. В любом случае пить в нем было приятнее, чем в самом просторном гостиничном номере, хотя Кирхайс чаще отказывал, чем соглашался. Тогда Оскару иногда приходилось следовать до номера и уже потом возвращаться к себе в изрядно нетрезвом состоянии.</p><p> </p><p>На этот раз Кирхайс согласился легко, будто сам ждал возможности напиться. Он должен был догадываться, что Оскар захочет его разговорить, но либо не счел затею опасной, либо собирался игнорировать своего адмирала так долго, как это будет возможно, а потом упасть лицом в стол.</p><p> </p><p>— За ваше назначение, — салютовал бокалом Оскар, не скрывая усмешки.</p><p>— С кем вы будете пить, когда избавитесь от меня? — Кирхайс поболтал вино в бокале и едва пригубил. — Кто станет императрицей и продолжит династию, хотел бы я знать.</p><p>«Оберштайн?» — хотел было пошутить Оскар, но вовремя прикусил язык.</p><p>— Вы привезете ему принцессу из освобожденных земель, мой маршал, — сказал Оскар самое безопасное, что пришло в голову, но с последними словами осознал, что фраза оказалась неудачной.</p><p>— Фридрих ценил жизнь своих фавориток и сделал так, чтобы они не могли забеременеть. Этой же предстоит родить. Предлагаете узнать у госпожи Аннерозе одинские расценки и для Хайнессена удвоить ставку? Райнхард молод, в нем кипит энергия. Потребуется больше усилий, чем с престарелым Гольденбаумом, — к концу Кирхайс перешел на свистящий шепот.</p><p>— Но он красив, — неловко пошутил Оскар.</p><p>Кирхайс допил вино залпом и сам налил себе еще.</p><p>— Всегда считал, что Балаат должен оставаться автономией, но он не слушает. Мы его инструменты, Ройенталь. </p><p>— Мне лестно, что я хоть в чем-то подобен вам, — Оскар опустил взгляд, предлагая перейти на более мирные темы.</p><p>Кирхайс допил второй бокал большими глотками и откинулся в кресле. Оскар наблюдал из-под опущенных ресниц. Отчасти потому, что опасался нового взрыва — ревнующий Кирхайс тревожил его. Отчасти потому, что смотреть на него было приятно. Китель его превосходительства валялся на спинке дивана, в расстегнутом вороте рубашки виднелись ключицы. </p><p> — Как вам удается так долго скрывать, что вы омега, Ройенталь? — небрежно обронил Кирхайс, но Оскар едва не сломал ножку бокала. Такие вопросы не принято задавать во время непринужденной светской беседы о пустяках.</p><p>— Никто не интересовался, ваше превосходительство. Это не отражается на моих командирских навыках, прямого запрета на службу не было ни раньше, ни теперь. Почти все офицеры — альфы. Они вряд ли задумывались, что я отличаюсь от них чем-то, считая альфой и меня. Разница между нами не так велика.</p><p>— Вы да Оберштайн не стояли столбами в тот вечер. Это значительное отличие. Если бы вы не пришли на помощь, то я был бы мертв.</p><p>— Любой бы поступил так же, — медленно ответил Оскар.</p><p>— Но пошевелились только двое. Когда вы были рядом, то я понял, что вы иной.</p><p>— Как именно? — Оскар поставил бокал на стол. Было неясно, стоило тактически отступать прямо сейчас или Кирхайс скоро забудет щекотливую тему и переключится на другие, более интересные вопросы.</p><p> </p><p>Да, Оскар был омегой. Нет, это его не тревожило. Каждый в штабе Райнхарда был особенным. Да, возможно, если бы Миттермайер не был альфой, то Оскар бы не начал с ним общаться, но стоило им встать плечом к плечу, как запах вскружил голову, заставив сердце биться в унисон. Миттермайер же к Оскару остался равнодушен, как некоторые мужчины равнодушны к большой груди и пухлым губам. Омеги были третьим полом, которые за тысячелетия стали почти бесплодными. Редко когда омега мог стать отцом, поэтому Оскар никогда не отказывал женщинам, искавшим его любви.</p><p>Вместе с тем глубоко внутри ему хотелось казаться привлекательным для мощных альф, которых было полно в коридорах адмиралтейства и на палубах кораблей. Только Оскар слишком ценил себя, чтобы стать посмешищем и пойти по рукам. С самой ранней курсантской юности, желая открыться, он защищался: заносчивостью, высокомерием, холодностью. Он делал все, чтобы никто не рискнул подойти к нему и встать вплотную, почувствовать запах, узнать тайну. От Кирхайса сокрыть ее оказалось невозможно. Оскар был наивен, когда решил, что в пылу драки тот не обратит на это внимание.</p><p> </p><p>— Омег не любят брать во флот. Они слишком легко крутят головы альфам, или, наоборот, кто-то может решить, что они не смогут за себя постоять. Я давно говорю Райнхарду, что нам нужны пилоты-омеги. Реакция быстрее, физическая сила не нужна, с выносливостью у них все в порядке. Союз брал женщин, мы могли бы брать омег. Женщинам все же не место на войне.</p><p>Кирхайс побарабанил по подлокотникам, а потом поднялся. Оскар завороженно следил, как тот провел кончиками пальцев по узорчатой спинке, расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на сорочке и направился в его сторону. </p><p>— Говорят, — сказал Кирхайс, замерев у Оскара за спиной, — что омеги похотливы. Что нужно несколько альф, чтобы удовлетворить их. Что им все равно с кем.</p><p>— А что говорит ваш опыт, мой маршал? </p><p>От Кирхайса исходил легкий мускусный запах альфы и тяжелый винный дух. Что-то из них определенно кружило Оскару голову, поэтому стоило выгнать его превосходительство из дома как можно скорее.</p><p>— Меня раньше не интересовали омеги. Я преданный вассал его величества, — с горечью ответил Кирхайс. </p><p>— Вы его друг, — ответил Оскар, запрокинув голову. С такого ракурса Кирхайс казался больше несчастным, чем пьяным, скорее уставшим, чем влиятельным. — Он выбрал омегу?</p><p>— Может быть, и мне стоит выбрать омегу? — зло улыбнулся Кирхайс.</p><p>Его ладони были тяжелыми и горячими. С трудом, но Оскар сбросил их с себя. Плечи жгло.</p><p>— Возможно. Как на Феззане, так и на Хайнессене проблем найти и очаровать омегу сложности не составит. Вы достаточно харизматичны и молоды, — отрезал он.</p><p>— Не думаю. У меня слишком мало свободного времени, и я не часто изменяю собственным интересам, — ответил Кирхайс так мрачно, что в комнате потемнело.</p><p>Стоило сбросить ладони, как плечи овеяло холодом. Неужели Оскар допустил ошибку? Что ему стоило — согласиться. Ведь он хотел Кирхайса с того самого покушения. Там, внутри, его тяжелая, устойчивая красота обещала больше, чем пламенеющее острие Райнхарда. Кирхайс был в чем-то похож на Миттермайера, по крайней мере, раньше. Тогда это была бы подмена. Сейчас — приятное времяпрепровождение, о котором никто не узнает.</p><p>Зачем было отказывать, если через день Кирхайс покинет Феззан и думать забудет о случайном любовнике. Это можно было бы даже назвать дружбой.</p><p>Дружеский секс без обязательств — отлично звучит.</p><p>Будто для Кирхайса имело значение, кто именно согреет его постель сегодня. Будто было в Оскаре что-то особенное. Будто то ощущение маеты, которое он почувствовал, когда они вместе убивали Брауншвейга, было чем-то значительным.</p><p>— Не тревожьтесь, мой адмирал, — Кирхайс сделал шаг назад. — Вы спасли мне жизнь когда-то. Я не успел достойно отплатить. </p><p>— Я распоряжусь, чтобы подготовили гостевую спальню. Уже поздно, — сказал Оскар, желая сменить тему.</p><p>Кирхайс сложил руки за спиной и улыбнулся, снова зло. От опасности и связанного с ним предвкушения у Оскара тяжело заныло в паху и почему-то в горле.</p><p>— Пусть подадут мой ландкар. Я возвращаюсь в гостиницу, — Кирхайс направился к выходу из комнаты, но остановился в дверях. Голос прозвучал обволакивающе-бархатисто: — Мне бы не хотелось отдавать долг именно сегодня. Я ценю свою жизнь дороже одной ночи с вами.</p><p>Оскар прикрыл глаза, досчитал до десяти, чтобы его пьяное превосходительство убралось уже из гостиной, и только после этого связался по комму с секретарем Кирхайса. Тот обещал, что машина будет через три минуты. Водителю надо было только подогнать ее к парадному крыльцу.</p><p>***</p><p>Еще по дороге к Хайнессену Оскар догадывался, на какой вопрос ему предстоит ответить первым: «Райнхард так не доверяет вам, что отпустил только флагман и несколько кораблей сопровождения? А где же ваш флот, Ройенталь?»</p><p>Ответ был проговорен, спланирован, продуман. </p><p>Тогда, на Феззане, казалось разумным не лететь к Кирхайсу во главе армады, а быть послом доброй воли. Никто не говорил об обострении отношений, как о мятеже, который надо будет подавлять. Адмиралы были уверены, что, даже если Кирхайс возглавит армию и с бластером наголо войдет в императорские покои, Райнхард решит, что тот просто хотел поговорить и должен был убедиться в отсутствии препятствий, поэтому прилетел с открытыми орудийными портами. Император верил другу безоговорочно. Оскар знал, что тот мог сомневаться в ком угодно, но не в Кирхайсе.</p><p>На совещании Райнхард блуждал в своих мыслях. Триумвират спорил до хрипоты, вырабатывая лучший план действий, Райнхард же просто был рядом, но не с ними. Оскару казалось, что сейчас тот встанет и скажет: «Если Кирхайс считает, что я должен умереть, значит, мне действительно стоит это сделать. Ведь править должен достойный». Поэтому Миттермайер кричал, Оберштайн шипел в ответ, Оскар смотрел на них, а Райнхард просто ждал, когда все закончится.</p><p>«Я привезу его к вам», — сказал Оскар, когда ему надоело наблюдать комедию, и с легким поклоном вышел. Ему не было больше дела до остальных. Посылать Оберштайна, которого Кирхайс обвинял чуть ли не в узурпации власти, — только дразнить. Миттермайер может сорваться, и они поругаются. Лететь самому Райнхарду? Он хотел извинений и не знал, как лучше показать доверие. Оскар был бы лучшим вариантом. Тем более что у него в запасе была одна жизнь. </p><p> </p><p>Теперь разработанный план казался глупостью, а собственная бравада — ребячеством. Что он может сказать Кирхайсу? Как успокоить его и, главное, как позвать за собой. В том, что они договорятся с Райнхардом, не было ни малейших сомнений.</p><p> </p><p>Отдав уважение статусу, Кирхайс все же послал за гостем ландкар. С некоторой опаской Оскар сел на пассажирское сиденье, посмотрел, как опустилась дверь, и машина тронулась. Сама. Без водителя. Было неуютно. Определенно, Кирхайс хотел выбить его из равновесия нарушением ритуалов. Оказать уважение и одновременно унизить. Когда машина прибыла к гостинице, Оскара встретил адмирал Бергергрюн. </p><p>— Не волнуйтесь. Я здесь ровно для того, чтобы не случилось беды, — Оскар решил, что немного дружелюбия не помешает. </p><p>Офицеры все равно уже все обсудили между собой. Пусть пойдет новый слух, что адмирал Ройенталь — посыльный, дипломат, но никак не палач.</p><p> </p><p>Кирхайс ждал его в кабинете на последнем этаже гостиницы. Роскошный номер был и рабочим местом, и спальней, и комнатой отдыха. Оскару показалось, что так, запертым в четырех стенах, Кирхайс чувствовал себя, будто все еще был в космосе, защищенный стенами «Барбароссы». Оскар понимал его. Сам иногда удивлялся, насколько успевал отвыкнуть от возможности идти куда-то несколько часов и все же прийти.</p><p>Во время отдыха на «Тристане» ты поднимался на беговую дорожку и сходил с нее в одной и той же комнате. Ничего не менялось долгие недели, если не сверяться с приборами. Звезды и те походили друг на друга.</p><p> </p><p>Хотелось поклониться, чтобы не смотреть в глаза. Хотелось опереться спиной на дверной косяк, внимательно изучить состояние собственных ногтей и небрежно обронить: «Не хотите сегодня поужинать? Удалось достать чудесное красное, редкого по своей удаче урожая. Хочу разделить эту бутылку с ценителем». Хотелось стать омегой из книг: подойти к сидящему пружинистой походкой, заглянуть в глаза, пусть и сверху вниз, взъерошить волосы, дать прикоснуться к себе, отдать тело, чтобы не надо было придумывать слова.</p><p> </p><p>Кирхайс сидел, положив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Оскару льстило думать, что именно он удостоился столь пристального внимания, но Кирхайс даже не пошевелился, когда открылась дверь. Может быть, он просто размышлял или даже спал. Судя по глубине мешков под глазами, по ночам он занимался чем угодно, но не отдыхом.</p><p>— Теперь я понимаю, почему вы не выходите на видеосвязь, — улыбнувшись, сказал Оскар. — Только увидев цвет лица, он отправил бы сюда весь флот, включая все медицинские корабли, чтобы вас связали и принудительно заставили отдыхать.</p><p>— Кто тогда будет выполнять возложенные на меня задачи?</p><p>Кирхайс выпрямился и убрал руки. На подбородке осталось красное пятно, как если бы он долго сидел так, уставившись на дверь.</p><p>— Не найдется того, кто справился так же хорошо, — искренне ответил Оскар. Он прекрасно понимал всю тяжесть свалившейся на Кирхайса половины мира.</p><p>— Вы? </p><p>— Нет, я не более чем посланник. Я обещал Райнхарду, что вы прилетите на Феззан.</p><p>— Хотите купить его расположение таким образом? Не думаю, что после нескольких недель на одном корабле с другим альфой вы будете представлять для него интерес.</p><p>— Этот комментарий был излишним, — ровно ответил Оскар. Раньше подобных слов было бы достаточно, чтобы назначить время дуэли, теперь пришлось стерпеть. — Вы можете лететь на «Барбароссе», но боюсь, что произвести впечатление на его величество как омега я не смогу в любом случае.</p><p>— Мне не интересна ваша личная жизнь, — резко оборвал его Кирхайс.</p><p>— Он хочет видеть вас, Кирхайс. Немедленно. Лично. Ему важно убедиться, что... — закончить Оскар не успел.</p><p>— Что я его верный вассал? Что я все также кланяюсь при встрече и беспрекословно исполняю его команды? Что я согласен со всем, что он говорит, и смотрю восторженным взором, в котором нет и тени сомнения в его военном и политическом гении? Что я верный слуга, готовый по мановению его руки умереть сам и забрать с собой в Вальгаллу тысячи молодых ребят? Этого он хочет?</p><p>Оскар замер —  его захлестнуло волной горя. Оказывается, Кирхайс тоже чувствовал, как отдаляется от них Райнхард, как тяжело быть его инструментом, как сложно выпрыгивать из шкуры ради небрежного кивка.</p><p>— Я не знаю, Кирхайс. Я никогда не был его другом. С ним рядом всегда был только один человек, которому он обещал половину от всего, что получит сам. Я помню его речь, когда он назначил вас генерал-губернатором, Кирхайс. </p><p>— Это была шутка, детская клятва и красивый повод, чтобы я не мозолил ему глаза напоминанием о пафосных мечтах сделать счастливый мир для всех граждан галактики.</p><p>Оскар оглянулся в поисках бутылки вина. Пора было начинать пить, потому что ревнующего Кирхайса Оскар трезвым не выносил. После изрядного количества алкоголя, по крайней мере, можно было заикнуться, что это всего лишь обычное «во-всем-виноват-Оберштайн». Пьяным Кирхайс был готов с этим согласиться. Трезвым он находил тысячи разумных, вдумчивых объяснений своим мыслям, и ревности в этом списке не было места. Оставалось придумать, как споить Кирхайса, не приближаясь к нему. Оскар успел забыть, каким притягательно-властным был его маршал.</p><p>— Он уверен, что покушение на Урваши не было спланировано вами, — Оскар провел пальцами по спинке кресла для посетителей, но так и не сел. Не потому, что стоило бы спросить разрешения, просто ему спокойнее было стоять. </p><p> — Что считает Оберштайн? — с издевкой в голосе спросил Кирхайс. — Что номер два решил стать номером один?</p><p>— Не важнее ли, что думают другие адмиралы? — вышло резче, чем Оскар планировал. Кирхайсу не стоило слишком задумываться о собственных отношениях с Оберштайном. Конечно, галактике было бы лучше, если бы все руководство страны находилось в согласии друг с другом, но не лучше ли, чтобы у каждого из них был противовес? Объединенного энтузиазма мир мог и не пережить.</p><p>— Прикидывают, кто станет следующим изменником родины?</p><p>— Знают, что если бы это были вы, то сейчас Лоэнграмма бы несли хоронить, — рявкнул Оскар. Терпение изменило ему. До одури хотелось взять Кирхайса за грудки и встряхнуть.</p><p>— Вы смеете повышать на меня голос? — Кирхайс поднялся из-за стола, заполнив всю комнату. Стало немного темнее, но Оскару было наплевать.</p><p>— Если вы несколько минут назад назвали меня шлюхой, которой все равно перед кем раздвигать ноги, лишь бы подарок был побогаче, то теперь моя очередь.</p><p>— Вы не сможете победить меня в рукопашной, — Кирхайс громко рассмеялся, отчего Оскару стало действительно неуютно. — Я моложе, выше, сильнее.</p><p>Оскар смерил его взглядом, насколько позволяла разница в росте, и спокойно сказал:</p><p>— Не смогу. Поэтому мы поступим иначе.</p><p>Бластер был гладким, тяжелым и приятно холодил ладони. Смотреть на Кирхайса через прицел было непривычно, поэтому Оскар демонстративно крутанул оружие на пальце и убрал обратно за пояс.</p><p>— Я понял, вы всегда выполняете обещания, — усмехнулся Кирхайс.</p><p>— Да, мой маршал, — можно было расслабленно выдохнуть. Апокалипсис переносился на неопределенное время.</p><p>***</p><p>Оскар успел трижды себя проклясть и один раз мысленно расчленить за то, что Кирхайсу было позволено лететь на «Барбароссе». Насколько всем было бы спокойнее, если бы он, связанный, лежал в каюте на «Тристане». Оскар был бы очень внимательным и заботливым тюремщиком.</p><p>Теперь же приходилось отвечать на вопросы его величества и смотреть в улыбчивую фотографию на экране. Видео при разговорах Кирхайс включать отказывался.</p><p>«Прошу разрешения подняться на борт», — запросил Оскар, когда челнок оказался у самого шлюза «Барбароссы». Капитан, естественно, не посмел ему отказать, и Оскар проник в святая святых.</p><p>«Барбаросса» отличалась от «Тристана», как суперкар — от потрепанного деревенского работяги. На верфях Одина готовились спустить со штапелей еще один флагман нового образца, но кому он достанется, оставалось только гадать. Хотелось верить, что не Оберштайну, хотя в глубине души Оскар понимал, что Оберштайн наверняка откажется летать отдельно от Райнхарда. Это Кирхайс козырнул, получив приказ отправляться на все четыре стороны, и ушел его исполнять.</p><p> </p><p>Кирхайс выглядел отвратительно. Оскару не понравилось. В первую очередь, конечно, в глаза бросились расстегнутая рубашка и отсутствие кителя. Кирхайс летел на боевом флагмане и не имел права отказываться от формы. Это была обязательная часть их жизни. Оскар предполагал, что Кирхайс и раньше иногда снимал китель, дразня всех на мостике неуставным отношением, но этим он только вызывал еще больше восхищения у солдат.</p><p> </p><p>— Как видите, я не сбежал, — Кирхайс демонстративно сложил руки на груди, давая понять, что никого не желает видеть.</p><p>— Вы не включали видео при сеансах связи, и я обязан был удостовериться, что все в порядке.</p><p>— Поверьте, и ваше видео я тоже отключал. На моем месте вы бы тоже никого не захотели видеть.</p><p>Оскар промолчал и только задрал бровь, требуя продолжения разговора.</p><p>— Мне предстоит встреча с разгневанным Райнхардом, — пояснил Кирхайс. — Вы давно видели разгневанного Райнхарда?</p><p>— Сегодня утром, Кирхайс. Он в привычной эмоциональной манере выразил недовольство, что я подчиняюсь нелепым законам физики, а не его распоряжениям, которые он отдал четко и внятно.</p><p>На лице Кирхайса отразилось сначала понимание, а потом и сочувствие. Жестом фокусника он извлек из буфета штоф с виски и два стакана.</p><p>— Раз уж вы почтили меня своим присутствием... Не хочу, чтобы меня считали негостеприимным хозяином.</p><p>— Вы же знаете, что я не люблю этот, — поморщился Оскар, — маслянистый и жесткий вкус дешевого пойла.</p><p>— Напоминает мне о чудесных годах юности. Пейте.</p><p>Оскар едва пригубил и демонстративно поставил стакан на стол.</p><p>— Он хочет видеть вас.</p><p>— Зачем? — Кирхайс сделал большой глоток, после чего щедро долил в свой стакан.</p><p>Оскар поизучал хрусталь, посмотрел на виски на просвет, понюхал, снова пригубил. Если смотреть в пол, то можно подумать, что ничего не происходит.</p><p>— Он нуждается в вас. Он болен, — тихо проговорил Оскар. — Приступ повторился.</p><p>— Император не счел нужным упомянуть об этом в последнем разговоре, — отчеканил Кирхайс.</p><p>Оскар не ответил. Он прошелся по каюте, изучил посредственный лесной пейзаж на одной из стен. Солнце озаряло верхушки сосен — наверное, возвещало радость нового дня. </p><p>— Боится, что я воспользуюсь его слабостью и захвачу трон? — выплюнул Кирхайс. — Мы были двойной звездой когда-то. Тогда, в детстве, думали в унисон. Мне ни с кем не было так легко, хотелось смотреть, не отводя глаз. У меня нет никого ближе до сих пор. Мы говорили обо всем на свете. Потом он начал ставить меня в известность о своих решениях, позже — я начал узнавать о них из общих сводок по флоту. И вот, он настолько перестал доверять мне, что не счел нужным сказать об ухудшении самочувствия?</p><p>Оскар смотрел на иголки сосен, пронизанные солнцем, и думал о том, как вкусно пахнет в лесу разогретой смолой в жаркий день. Совсем не так, как пахнет смазка на раскаленных орудиях. Стоило бы сказать Кирхайсу, что в нем говорит самолюбие альфы. Присущая им жажда драки до крови — кто сильнее.</p><p>— Для того ли вы сделали Райнхарда императором, чтобы проверить его на прочность сейчас, когда династия так молода? — Оскар заставил себя развернуться и посмотреть Кирхайсу в глаза. — Вы остались двойной звездой имперского флота. Ярче вас нет командующих. Вы не думали о том, что он бережет вас, не рассказывая о болезни? Не хочет, чтобы вы тревожились? </p><p>Больше добавить было нечего. Оскар направился к выходу из каюты, и у самой двери Кирхайс сгреб его и прижал к себе. Вмиг стало жарко, немного страшно, и по загривку пробежали мурашки.</p><p>Кирхайс прижал его еще теснее, а потом отпустил. Не оглядываясь, Оскар вышел из каюты и направился к челноку. Даже прибыв на «Тристан», он не рискнул посмотреть в иллюминатор на «Барбароссу». Будто, если бы он оглянулся, то чудо бы исчезло.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>«Прошу разрешения подняться на борт».</p><p>Кирхайс все еще повелитель имперской армады и может посещать флагманы своих адмиралов тогда, когда ему вздумается. Хочется верить, что капитан и офицеры выполнят приказ: никто не предупредит Ройенталя о внезапном госте.</p><p>В космосе царила и правила бездонная ночь. Небо всегда черно, но сейчас по корабельному времени пристало бодрствовать только дежурным. Кирхайс боялся, что Ройенталь спит, и надеялся на это. Кирхайс ступает тихо — он не хуже императорской гвардии умеет оставаться незамеченным. Маршальский ключ открывает любые двери, и стеновая панель бесшумно пропустила его в святая святых этого корабля. Адмиральскую каюту. </p><p>В ней темно, но дежурного освещения достаточно, да и Кирхайс знает расположение всех предметов. Его каюта такая же — выхолощенная до обезличивания. Если флагман переживет своего адмирала, то следующему командиру ничто не будет напоминать о предыдущем ее обитателе. Сам Кирхайс предпочитал спать в абсолютной темноте. Свет включался вместе с будильником — так удобнее просыпаться.</p><p> </p><p>Ройенталь дышал глубоко и ровно. Ладонь, подложенная под щеку, придала ему по-детски беззащитный вид. Будить, или пусть спит? Если будить, то зачем? Чтобы провести ладонью по бедру? Чтобы насладиться гримасой удовольствия на его лице? </p><p>Чем вызвано это желание обладать? Обидой, что за Кирхайсом послали, как за мальчишкой? «Ничего не изменилось, Кирхайс. Ты все также должен являться по первому моему зову». Желанием отомстить? «Смотри, Райнхард, у меня тоже есть омега, по статусу не уступающая твоей. Может быть, моя омега всего лишь адмирал, зато посмотри, какие у нее красивые глаза, как чувственно она стонет, как глубоко берет в рот. Твоя так же исполнительна в постели, или ты и там слушаешься ее во всем?»</p><p>Пришлось сложить руки на коленях, чтобы успокоиться. В нем слишком много обиды, злости, ревности. Всегда думал, что это Райнхард склонен к жестокости, а сам — воплощенное спокойствие с благоразумием напополам. Но благоразумные люди не следуют за безумцами за край мира и не пробираются тайком в спальни своих адмиралов.</p><p>В Ройентале есть все, чего не хватает Райнхарду: обманчивая покорность, умение склонять голову перед сильнейшим тогда, когда это нужно. Ройенталь старше, а от этого если не мудрее, то опытнее. Интересно, те правильные слова, которые он нашел — расчетливо выверены, или он просто сказал то, что хотел бы услышать сам?</p><p>В Райнхарде есть все, чего нет у Кирхайса — ясное пламя, готовое выжечь на своем пути всех. Он ослепляет не только друга детства, но и всех его адмиралов. </p><p>Наверное, все дело в том, что Ройенталь омега. Сотни лет назад омеги приносили покой своим альфам, поэтому хочется забраться в нагретую постель, уткнуться носом в макушку и обнять. В тепле чужого тела значительно приятнее лелеять обиду и опустошающее чувство брошенности. Особенно если Райнхард действительно болен и нуждается в помощи. Он бы не сказал, что болен. Никогда не говорил. Кирхайс догадывался сам, как ноет разбитое колено или как его тошнит от поднявшейся температуры. Райнхард говорил, что все нормально, будто вступал в схватку с собственным телом, не понимая, что с ним надо дружить, а не воевать.</p><p> </p><p>Хотелось прикоснуться, но Кирхайс давно научился договариваться с собой. Сначала нужны ответы на вопросы, и вот так, глядя на то, как спит Ройенталь, их оказалось проще найти. Тот самый Ройенталь, который, не дрогнув, наставил на него бластер. Шуточная угроза, конечно же. Это Кирхайс знал так же наверняка, как и то, что Ройенталь бы выстрелил не колеблясь. Военные не умеют доставать оружие просто так. Ройенталь, который отчитал его, напомнив, что у него тоже есть гордость. О гордости Ройенталя Кирхайс наслышен и даже наблюдал в деле, что ему нужно все самое лучшее. Лучший император, лучший маршал и лучшие картины для его особняка. Райнхард так и не привык к роскоши, или, может быть, Ройенталь делал свой особняк достойным императора именно для того, чтобы тот заметил? Думать о том, как важен для Ройенталя император, было неприятно.</p><p>Ревность. Забота. Желание. Уважение.</p><p>Из этих четырех слов легко сложить слово «вечность» или хотя бы «долго», а если повезет, то и «счастливо». </p><p> </p><p>Поправив на Оскаре одеяло, Кирхайс подошел к двери и коснулся ее, чтобы открыть. Каюты на кораблях — слишком публичное место, чтобы телесно выражать свою благодарность за то, что Ройенталь вызвался лететь на Хайнессен. Конечно, Кирхайс бы никогда не поднял мятеж против Райнхарда, но, если бы Кирхайс полетел на встречу во главе своей армии, поняли бы его правильно? Не решил бы жаждущий битвы Райнхард, что встретил достойного противника?</p><p>***</p><p>Феззан встретил его холодом и сыростью межсезонья. С удовольствием Кирхайс нырнул в прогретое нутро лимузина, жаль только, дорогу нельзя было растянуть на бесконечность — Кирхайс бы постоял в пробке час-другой в попытке отдалить неизбежное.</p><p>В императорском дворце было тихо, да и дворец больше походил на средней руки особняк. Оказывается, в глубине души Кирхайс боялся, что за время их расставания Райнхард изменится и в этом. Что делать, если тебя встретит не человек, за которым поклялся когда-то идти, не сворачивая, а император, впитавший в себя все пороки монархии?</p><p>Первое, что бросилось Кирхайсу в глаза, — бледность.</p><p>— Как вы себя чувствуете, Райнхард? — сорвалось с языка прежде, чем Кирхайс успел испросить на это разрешения.</p><p>— Ты приехал, теперь все будет хорошо, — улыбнулся Райнхард, не вставая с трона. — Как прошел перелет?</p><p>Ответ Райнхарда не интересовал совершенно, как и обстановка на Хайнессене. Он не злился, не ругался. Не было той ярости, которая бы ранила недоверием. Райнхарду было будто все равно. Он блуждал в своих мыслях, не вслушиваясь, что ему говорят.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, раз ты вернулся, — повторил он и поправил волосы.</p><p>— Райнхард? — в нарушение протокола Кирхайс приблизился, разрешив себе быть не вассалом, а другом. В кабинете не было никого, кто попытался бы извлечь выгоду из этого проступка.</p><p>— Ты очень долго летел, Кирхайс.</p><p>— Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Просто захотел тебя увидеть. Наклонись, — приказал он.</p><p>Еще до того, как пальцы Райнхарда коснулись челки, Кирхайс предугадал и следующий вопрос, и свой ответ на него.</p><p>— Мы покорили галактику, Кирхайс, как и обещали друг другу в детстве. Что теперь? </p><p>— А теперь ты пойдешь в постель, а я попытаюсь не убить придворного медика за то, что он разрешил тебе вставать, когда у тебя температура.</p><p>— Ты не прав, — улыбнулся Райнхард, — я отлично себя чувствую. Даже лучше, чем вчера.</p><p>— Понятно, — улыбаться в ответ Кирхайс не стал. — Значит, предыдущего ты сожрал живьем, и нового смертника пока не нашли.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Да. И, кажется, теперь пришла моя очередь отчитывать Ройенталя за его нелепое преклонение перед максимальной скоростью «Тристана».</p><p>Виноватая улыбка Райнхарда была наградой. Он не оттолкнул, когда Кирхайс поднял его с трона, и дал проводить себя в спальню. Судя по количеству бумаг на прикроватном столике, кабинетом в последние дни была именно она.</p><p>***</p><p>Оскару было скучно. Театры Феззана не развлекали его. Картинные галереи оказались унылы, войны не намечалось. Конечно, в другое время он мог бы оказать всяческое содействие губернатору Хайнессена, но в распоряжении фройляйн Мариендорф был Волк Бури, и в другой военной поддержке не было необходимости. Поэтому, подчиняясь приказу своего непосредственного руководителя в лице господина военного министра Пауля фон Оберштайна, Оскар проводил дни и ночи, дробя империю на военные округа, и втайне надеялся, что его объявят пропавшим без вести в кабацкой драке до того, как ему начнут поступать жалобы на какого-нибудь Биттенфельда — за дерзость, Айзенаха — за молчаливость, Мюллера — за молодость, а Валена за то, что не женат.</p><p> </p><p>Свадьба императора была назначена на осень. Нормальные женщины становились женами через постель, фройляйн Мариендорф сначала должна была доказать, что способна к управлению, по крайней мере, половиной страны.</p><p>Может быть, конечно, так Кирхайс проверял на верность и Мариендорф, и Миттермайера; может быть, Оберштайн решил оставить Оскара в заложниках на Феззане, связав Миттермайеру руки, но все самое интересное досталось им.</p><p>Оскару мог достаться Кирхайс, но тот поселился в императорском дворце, отравляя жизнь и Оберштайну, и будущей императрице самой своей способностью уложить Райнхарда в постель одной улыбкой.</p><p>Ходили слухи, что дело было в угрозе, которую Кирхайс озвучил в первый день после прилета: «Ройенталь смог забрать меня с Хайнессена, даже не упоминая о вашем плохом самочувствии. Как вы думаете, ему удастся привезти с Одина госпожу Аннерозе?».</p><p>Пока слухи оставались слухами, Оскар предпочитал пропускать их мимо ушей. Кирхайс должен был понимать, что адмирал флота Оскар фон Ройенталь — стратег, но никак не посыльный.</p><p> </p><p>Еще Оскар совсем отвык от мирной жизни. Раньше она была глотками — дни, часы, недели, месяцы, однажды день заканчивался вылетом. Теперь же его ждали годы, возможно, десятилетия, когда ты поднимаешься на мостик не командовать — наблюдать.</p><p>Как знать, может, через полгода-год отпустят в отпуск. Оскар усмехнулся при мысли, что он соберет плавки, фрак, парадный костюм и отправится… куда угодно на самом обычном рейсовом лайнере среди десятков самых обычных пассажиров. Мысль вызвала тревогу и предвкушение с легким гнилостным привкусом тоски.</p><p>Женщины всегда находили его сами. Слетались, садились рядом, смотрели коварно, прятали улыбку за веерами. Он улыбался в ответ, говорил глупости, не пытаясь понравиться. Зная, что нравится и так. Достаточно хорош, чтобы приятно провести несколько ночей.</p><p>Некоторые не понимали, что Оскар улетит в небо, что присяга дороже томных вздохов. Другие не думали о том, что ему, омеге, никогда не будет достаточно женщины, и считали, что смогут удержать рядом. Наверное, стоило заменить их на альфу, рядом с которым будет сладко ныть тело, который будет выше, шире в плечах, который не будет спрашивать, а просто возьмет свое. Если бы Оскару попалась достойная женщина, то он сам не стал бы дожидаться ее согласия. Только подходящих женщин не существовало. А альфы — были. Руку протяни. Можно найти и того, кто знать не знает, каково это — быть военным. Альф полно среди дельцов, промышленников, спортсменов. Это был бы необычный, освежающий опыт.</p><p>В своих размышлениях Оскар почти дошел до комма, чтобы подыскать себе интересного мужчину для знакомства, как дверь распахнулась. Кирхайс уже давно перестал утруждать себя условностями, когда речь шла о личном пространстве одного из его адмиралов.</p><p>— Ваше превосходительство? — Оскар отсалютовал бокалом, прямо сидя в кресле.</p><p>Он был у себя дома, к нему бесцеремонно ворвались, а значит, Кирхайс мог считать себя скорее другом, чем начальником. По крайней мере, в этот момент. Райнхард, насколько Оскар знал, в такие тонкости социализации не вдавался, общаясь с Кирхайсом одинаково как на службе, так и вне ее.</p><p>— Ему лучше, — ответил Кирхайс вместо приветствия. — И это невыносимо.</p><p>— В вашем исполнении эта безусловно хорошая новость звучит как приговор.</p><p>— Им и является. Это приговор моей личной жизни.</p><p>Оскар вопросительно поднял бровь. О личной жизни маршала его величества неизвестно было никому, хотя офицеры честно пытались раздобыть хотя бы малейшие слухи. Мужчина? Женщина? Омега? Хоть кто-нибудь! Самым разумным вариантом казался Райнхард, хоть он и был альфой. Но учитывая напряженность отношений между господином военным министром и господином главнокомандующим и то, сколько раз Оберштайн приезжал на незапланированные встречи с императором с глазу на глаз в вечерне-ночное время…. Кирхайсу оставалось только посочувствовать.</p><p>— Раз уж вы затронули эту щекотливую тему, Ройенталь, составите мне компанию на выходных? Хочу провести время на свежем воздухе. </p><p>— Планируете пить на веранде? </p><p>— Нет, — Кирхайс нехорошо сощурился, — лес, парк, озеро — на ваш вкус.</p><p>— Понимаю. Начинаете подготовку к свадьбе его величества заранее? Тот уже озвучил, что хочет сыграть двойную, или пока приходится читать мысли? </p><p>— Какое интересное предложение. Мне надо его обдумать.</p><p>Кирхайс отобрал у Оскара бокал и сделал глоток.</p><p>— Я же правильно понимаю, что фройляйн Мариендорф утвердили на должность почетной родительницы? Хотя Оберштайн, кажется, значительно больше заинтересован в наследниках, чем сам император или его ближайшее окружение, — Оскар забрал бокал и с сожалением посмотрел в его опустевшее нутро.</p><p>— В последнюю встречу мне показалось, что ее все устраивает, — равнодушно пожал плечами Кирхайс. — Не уклоняйтесь от темы.</p><p>— Место зависит от того, с кем вы хотите познакомиться, Кирхайс. Какой должна быть «она», ну, или «он», я не знаю, на что вы нацелены. Приключение на одну ночь? Долгосрочные отношения? Брак? </p><p>Кирхайс склонил голову на бок и задумался. Он стоял так долго, что Оскару стало окончательно не по себе. Наверное, не стоило требовать от порядочного человека таких быстрых ответов на такие сложные вопросы. Может быть, он влюблен в госпожу Аннерозе, а желание выйти в люди было следствием тоски?</p><p>— Если речь идет о долгих отношениях, то вам лучше обратиться за помощью к Миттермайеру. Он больше разбирается в том, какой должна быть жена.</p><p>Кирхайс все еще сидел не шевелясь, поэтому Оскар подавился предложением уточнить у Эванджелины, какие качества должны быть присущи женщине, которая будет видеть своего супруга несколько раз в год.</p><p> — Произошло недопонимание, Ройенталь, — голос прозвучал мягко и обволакивающе-нежно. </p><p>Оскару стало дурно и от предчувствия опасности и от того, как послушно отозвалось тело. Если бы Кирхайс так разговаривал на совещаниях, то не только у омеги, у многих альф конечности бы превратились в желе. Незамеченным это не осталось. К определенному неудовольствию Оскара, Кирхайс подошел к креслу, жестом приказал подняться, после чего, внимательно рассматривая, обошел Оскара по кругу.</p><p>— Ум, внешность, желательно сирота. Для долгосрочных отношений, хотя о свадьбе я пока не думал. Человек, с которым будет приятно проводить время, делиться удачами и заботами. Который поймет, насколько мне важен император и все, связанное с государственными делами. Надеюсь, что следующие выходные я проведу именно с таким человеком. Место выберете сами.</p><p>Кирхайс еще раз посмотрел Оскару в глаза, кивнул, не то подтверждая сказанное, не то своим мыслям, и вышел. </p><p> </p><p>Рассеянно долив в бокал остатки вина, Оскар рухнул в кресло. Ненависть к потенциальной избраннице, ее хорошему происхождению, образованию и умению кивать в нужных местах разгорелась так ярко, что стоило себе напомнить о том, что они с Кирхайсом коллеги и в некотором роде друзья.</p><p>Если бы Кирхайс хотел приключений с омегой, то в этот раз Оскар бы предложил свое общество. Кирхайс был трезв и не пытался демонстрировать власть. Но нет! Неформальный отдых в публичном месте был определенным сигналом к огласке, а значит, к долгосрочным отношениям. По всему выходило, что нужна  совершеннолетняя девушка из хорошей семьи. Кирхайсу не пристало ждать так, как ждал Миттермайер.</p><p>В памяти всплыла карта пригородов. Хотелось найти самый глухой, самый непролазный лес, чтобы там не встретить никого, кроме зайцев и косуль. Это, конечно, было бы ребячеством, поэтому с тяжелым вздохом Оскар достал комм и забил в поиск программу городских мероприятий на следующие выходные. Предстоял сложный выбор.</p><p>***</p><p>Все мероприятия в черте города были либо для родителей с детьми, либо для тех, кому «за», поэтому Оскар с ровным лицом извинился, если понял желание провести вечер на природе буквально, и показал карту с пешеходным маршрутом.</p><p>Первое озеро было позади. Оскар и надеялся, и боялся, что Кирхайс останется там, притворившись обычным юношей. Они бы поиграли в мяч и скинули бы одну из девиц с пирса в воду. Наметанным глазом Оскар сразу вычленил Брюнетку, которая бы наверняка проявила к нему интерес, и ее Русую Спутницу, которая вполне могла заинтересовать Кирхайса своим равнодушием.</p><p>Но Кирхайс отказался отклоняться от плана, целью которого был домик-убежище на берегу второго по счету озера. Оскар распорядился заранее подготовить его к прибытию двух уставших путников. В убежище их ждали еда, постель, горячая вода и дрова для камина. Они бы сидели, закинув ногу на ногу, друг напротив друга, потягивали вино и смотрели на огонь. Если бы Кирхайсу захотелось дикой романтики, то вышли бы на крыльцо и смотрели на закат.</p><p> </p><p>Тропа через лес захватила Кирхайса. Он жадно всматривался в листву, в желтые пятна цветов, сорвал папоротник и долго рассматривал точечки на задней поверхности листа, раз за разом пропуская его между пальцев неосознанно чувственным движением. Дробь дятла заставила их долго всматриваться в ветви, пока они не нашли его ярко-красную шапочку. Кирхайс рассматривал с равным интересом и выползшую улитку, и размеренно идущую по своим делам жабу, и косуль, которые замерли на поляне, а потом ускакали в чащу. </p><p>Встреченный ручей тоже не оставил Кирхайса равнодушным. Он распорядился сделать привал и просто сидел, закрыв глаза, а потом заставил Оскара опустить руку в ледяную воду. Оскар просто смотрел, как вода вымораживает его до кости, а Кирхайс достал камушек с самого дна. Яркий от воды, он поблек на солнце. Оскар видел потом, как Кирхайс тайком снова мочил его, чтобы увидеть, как на багровом фоне проступают черные пятна. Оскару этот камень напомнил ядовитую лягушку. </p><p>Кирхайс получал удовольствие и щедро делился не столько знанием цветов и растений, сколько умением на них смотреть. Оскару было интереснее смотреть на самого Кирхайса.</p><p>До домика оставалось всего ничего, когда Оскар столкнулся с печальной и прозаичной реальностью. </p><p>—  Мы заночуем здесь, — радостно сказал Кирхайс, когда они остановились на очередной привал. </p><p>Оскар оглядел пляж — чистый и солнечный — и с сомнением посмотрел на укрытие — простой деревянный настил под крышей. Похоже, сомнение отразилось на его лице, потому что Кирхайс добавил: </p><p>— Мы разведем костер и заберемся в спальники. Если будет совсем плохо, то дойдем до твоего домика, но тут — настоящая природа. Ночевать под открытым небом совсем не то что в доме. </p><p>Спальники Оскар брать не планировал, но Кирхайс настоял. Он явно с самого начала рассчитывал на «дикое» путешествие, поэтому взял все необходимое. Оскар взял то, что ему выдали, бластер и тревожную кнопку. На всякий случай. Меньше всего ему хотелось тащить на себе главкома с поломанной ногой до ближайшей приметной точки. От сопровождения Кирхайс отказался в настолько жесткой форме, что начальник охраны даже попятился.</p><p>Костер они развели быстро, купаться в холодную воду не полезли, просто сидели и смотрели в огонь или говорили о мелочах. Когда стемнело, Оскар замешкался. Кирхайс уже залез в спальник, и ложиться рядом оказалось неловко.</p><p>— Мы не будем пока гасить огонь. Если будет надо, я встану. Ночью все равно будут видны звезды, хочу посмотреть, — улыбнулся Кирхайс, неверно истолковав замешательство.</p><p>Оставшись в термобелье, Оскар все же забрался в холодный спальник. Оказалось зябко и жестко.</p><p>— Мерзнешь? — Кирхайс явно обладал инфракрасным зрением. — Их можно соединить, и станет тепло.</p><p>Пока Оскар придумывал достойный ответ, Кирхайс успел подползти и соединить молнии. Оказалось, что он наврал. Было не тепло, а жарко, невыносимо жарко. Кирхайс был везде. Он лежал, не шевелясь, но Оскар все равно чувствовал его тепло, запах, как поднимается грудная клетка. Ощущения пугали и дразнили предвкушением одновременно. Если бы Кирхайс положил ему руку на живот, притягивая к себе, то Оскар не смог бы сказать «нет», но Кирхайс лежал, не пытаясь приблизиться, — только глубоко, медленно дышал. Через некоторое время он отвернулся, но Оскару не стало легче. Теперь он чувствовал спиной спину. Кровь бежала так быстро, что Оскару было все равно, что в спальник безжалостно задувало. Кирхайс и вовсе не обращал внимания на такие мелочи. Оскар долго лежал с открытыми глазами, а потом сдался на милость сна.</p><p>Проснулся он посреди ночи от того, что его связали. Что-то мешало ему двигаться — он попробовал вырваться, но тут на ухо прозвучало успокаивающее «еще рано, спи». Ладонь провела по животу, Кирхайс прижался теснее, но вместо тепла Оскара захлестнула горечь. Скольких Кирхайс так обнимал и уговаривал не волноваться? Есть ли ему разница, кого успокаивать? Поежившись от этих мыслей, Оскар попытался отдалиться, но Кирхайс снова притянул его к себе:</p><p>— Спи, Оскар. </p><p>Дыхание опалило шею, Кирхайс, кажется, потерся носом о макушку, и Оскару не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как расслабиться и довериться сну во второй раз. Все остальные тревоги все равно не имели ни малейшего смысла, пока не наступит утро.</p><p> </p><p>Проснулся Оскар от холода. Кирхайс уже встал, Оскар в спальнике остался один и тут же замерз. Смерив взглядом спустившегося с навеса паука, Оскар отметил:</p><p>— А если бы ночевали в домике, то сейчас насладились бы кофе.</p><p>— Потерпи, — тут же отозвался Кирхайс, — скоро будет готов.</p><p>От неожиданности Оскар сел и с удивлением уставился на костровище. Угли светились ровным алым светом, а на них стояла кастрюлька с водой, при более пристальном рассмотрении оказавшаяся портативной кофеваркой.</p><p> </p><p>Кофе Оскар получил в постель, вернее, в спальник. Кирхайс мастерским движением разлил его по складным чашкам и поставил на деревянный настил, чтобы Оскар мог легко дотянуться. Так утро действительно стало добрее. Смотреть из тепла, как кто-то другой готовит завтрак, причем и для тебя тоже, оказалось необычайно приятно. Чтобы не свалиться в неуместную романтику, Оскар предпочел наслаждаться напитком, не поднимая от чашки глаз.</p><p> </p><p>Обратная дорога показалась Оскару короче. От волос пахло дымом, одежда испачкалась, и после столь жаркой ночи им обоим не помешал бы хороший душ. Кирхайса такие мелочи волновали мало. Он был в прекрасном расположении духа, сказал, что отлично отдохнул, и распорядился подготовить развлекательную программу и на следующую неделю тоже. Например, кино. Когда Оскар фон Ройенталь в последний раз ходил в кинотеатр?</p><p>Честный ответ «никогда» Кирхайса развеселил. Широко улыбаясь, он хлопнул Оскара по плечу и сел в лимузин. Водитель закрыл за ним дверь, обошел машину и тронулся с места. Оскар же остался у ступеней своего особняка в окружении горы туристических принадлежностей.</p><p>***</p><p>В очереди в кассу Оскар чувствовал себя неуютно. Улыбчивая девушка неправильно истолковала его некоторую растерянность и приняла элегантный костюм за взятый в аренду. У Оскара было ощущение, что он столкнулся с другой реальностью. </p><p>Многие были парочками, девушки носили короткие платья по последней феззанской моде, у некоторых была стрижка под губернатора — коротко и осветленно. Шло не всем.</p><p>Оскара дважды толкнули, на его туфли пролили газировку, но хуже всего — за три минуты до начала сеанса завибрировал комм. Кирхайс очень извинялся, попросил переслать билет и сказал начинать без него. Вспомнив пошлый анекдот, Оскар прошел в зал последним и радостно отключился еще на вступительных титрах.</p><p>Зал был полупустым, и, что важно, всем было наплевать. Никто бы не стал будить его превосходительство, чтобы оно дало оценку зачитанному ранее. Кино было превосходным и самодостаточным. Оно крутилось независимо от того, смотрели на него или нет.</p><p>Кирхайс бесцеремонно потряс Оскара за плечо со словами:</p><p>— Вы заняли мое место, молодой человек.</p><p>Пришлось двигаться, чтобы Кирхайс сел на место, указанное в его билете.</p><p>— Он меня не отпускал. Не поверите, вмешался Оберштайн и сказал, что в субботу вечером у людей есть право на личную жизнь. Я думал, что Райнхард сожрет нас обоих. Еле ноги унес. </p><p>Отвечать Оскар не стал —  на них как раз шикнули с пяти рядов. Супергерой перешел в наступление и выламывал дверь у космического корабля, чтобы спасти заложников. Пришлось вести себя тихо.</p><p>— Попробуй, — шепнул Кирхайс.</p><p>Оскар не сразу понял, что от него хотят, и совершенно не был готов к тому, что его покормят с рук. Происходящее на экране окончательно потеряло и смысл, и значимость.</p><p>— Это воздушная кукуруза, — весомо добавил Кирхайс. —  Мне больше всего нравится в карамели, но она закончилась.</p><p>Оскара никто и никогда не кормил так. В сумраке большого зала, в окружении других людей. Когда надо было приоткрыть губы и постараться не коснуться ими пальцев. На третий раз Оскар мотнул головой. Достаточно. Не сам Кирхайс ли говорил про похотливость омег? Возможно, дело было именно в этом, дремучем зове природы. Достаточно было один раз коснуться пальцами губ, как Оскар едва удержал стон. Хорош он был бы, если бы позволил трахать себя пальцами в рот на потеху публике. Кирхайс посмотрел слишком внимательно, а потом отвернулся к экрану и просидел так до конца сеанса.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну что, к тебе или ко мне? — в шутку спросил Оскар, когда они вышли из зала.</p><p>— Я провожу, а потом вернусь к себе. Мне все равно надо проветрить голову и доделать уже анализ. Если я буду хорошо себя вести и в понедельник его сдам его величеству, то к среде мы придем к соглашению и тогда…. Тогда…. Волею звезд я освобожусь в пятницу вечером, и у меня будет два с половиной дня выходных. Непозволительная роскошь в наше тяжелое время, но я заслужил.</p><p>— Может быть, вам лучше спокойно отдохнуть сегодня? — Оскар решил проявить вежливость, хотя после экспериментов с кормлением он бы сам предпочел отправиться домой в гордом одиночестве.</p><p>Подружки у игровых автоматов рассмеялись, бросая косые взгляды, но Кирхайс проигнорировал и их. Он увлек Оскара на улицу, к первым звездам. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p>В четверг вечером Кирхайс проверял «входящие» с опаской, как заглядывают в мешок к гадюке. Если бы по лицу Оберштайна можно было бы хоть что-то прочесть, то Кирхайс получил бы подсказку. Вариантов ответа было два: «Я хочу от тебя избавиться окончательно» и «Наслаждайся жизнью и не отвлекай его величество». По крайней мере, союзник в лице именно этого человека оказался для Кирхайса полнейшей неожиданностью.</p><p>В любом случае Райнхард, который наконец пошел на поправку, взмахом руки отпустил своего преданного вассала на заслуженный отдых ровно до девяти утра понедельника. Хотелось верить, что Оберштайн придумает, как отвлечь его величество от дел государственных или, по крайней мере, от того, с кем Кирхайс проводит свободное время.</p><p> </p><p>Прогулка по лесу выдалась замечательной. Кирхайсу определенно стоило начать уже пользоваться положением и чаще выбираться на природу. Свежий воздух кружил голову, а рассказывать Ройенталю о листьях было еще приятнее. Да, тот недовольно поморщился, когда опустил руку в прохладную воду ручья, да, тот с тоской смотрел на другой берег и гостеприимное убежище, в котором наверняка постели уже были застелены, а еда разогрета. Зато так Кирхайс смог прижать его к себе и почувствовать запах дыма от волос. И на ощупь, и на взгляд именно со спины Ройенталь обладал сногсшибающим очарованием. Жаль, что пришлось отодвинуться. Дело было даже не в том, как Ройенталь напрягся, почувствовав его рядом. Просто возбуждение отказывалось поддаваться доводам разума, а набрасываться с нежностями на первом же свидании… Кирхайс уже наговорил достаточно глупостей и не раз указал Ройенталю на его место. Конечно, взять его статусом альфы и подчинить себе было бы упоительно. Ройенталь бы немного посопротивлялся — для виду, а потом бы определенно получил удовольствие. Жаль только, что если воспользоваться своей властью сейчас, то во второй раз они бы встретились вот так, под одним одеялом, еще не скоро.</p><p>Пока же единственный, перед кем Кирхайсу пришлось держать ответ, оказался Райнхард. Похоже, что улыбка, которая вылезала на лицо, стоило Кирхайсу отвлечься, была слишком сытой и самодовольной. Райнхард всегда ревниво относился к тому, что Кирхайс мог приятно провести время и в чужом обществе. Поэтому стоило оговориться, что он планировал отдохнуть в субботу, как у Райнхарда нашлись срочные, невероятно важные дела, которые он хотел обсудить именно с господином советником. Оберштайн хранил гробовое молчание и даже не начал пререкаться под конец, хотя обычно не упускал возможности озвучить свое крайне ценное мнение.</p><p>В любом случае на фильм Кирхайс опоздал. Девушка на входе не хотела его пускать, но он был очень убедителен, хотя, может быть, охрана произвела на нее большее впечатление.</p><p>Ройенталь сидел в двойном кресле и в целом был явно разочарован и вечером, и фильмом. Ему было скучно. Раньше, в детстве, Кирхайс с удовольствием ходил смотреть кино. Ройенталь, наверное, если и смотрел, то в домашнем кинотеатре, с комфортом расположившись на откидном кресле. Пришлось его накормить. Попкорн ему тоже не понравился, поэтому поход в кино можно было счесть провалом и неудачей. Но ничего, им только предстояло узнать друг друга.</p><p>Правда в том, насколько упорно Ройенталь искал женского общества для них обоих, таилась некоторая недосказанность. Иногда Кирхайсу казалось, что Ройенталь не понимает, что происходит, а ухаживания — классические, по учебнику —  воспринимает исключительно как встречу друзей. Наверное, был повод, когда-то давно. </p><p>Просто в один из дней, когда Райнхарду было совсем плохо, Кирхайс пришел вечером, поздно. Так получилось. Хотел проведать его, убедиться, что все в порядке. Только место у постели было занято. Оберштайн сидел, склонив голову, а Райнхард гладил его по волосам. Жест успокоения. «Зачем ты волнуешься. Со мной все хорошо».  Кирхайс не стал распахивать дверь и вышел, не выдав присутствия. Похоже, что пока он был готов за Райнхарда умереть, Оберштайн не мог без него жить.</p><p>Была долгая дорога домой по промозглому городу, одиночество вечера — днем было жарко, батареи отключили, но к ночи номер остыл. </p><p>Не то чтобы Кирхайс собирался уступать Райнхарда в этом поединке, просто все уже было решено. Давно. Кирхайс так и не понял, когда. </p><p>Ройенталь явился без спроса, незваным. Поставил на стол бутылку — их верного собеседника — и молча глядел в стакан весь вечер. Кирхайс тоже молча изучал его через стекло: замена? Попытка доказать собственную значимость? Обида? Или человек, который появился тогда, когда был нужен, чтобы господин советник брошенной игрушкой не закончил этот день в петле?</p><p>Всерьез Кирхайс никогда не думал о самоубийстве, но в тот вечер был к нему ближе всего. Как знать, что пришло бы ему в пьяную голову? С Ройенталем в одной комнате самоубиться с должным уровнем жалости к себе было бы невозможно. Он не стал бы отговаривать, не стал бы даже прятать оружие. Просто высмеял бы или сказал, что тогда Райнхард точно поймет, что сделал правильный выбор.</p><p>Еще Кирхайсу бы хотелось, чтобы Ройенталь пришел к нему на руки нежной и покладистой омегой, промурлыкал на ушло глупости, дал прикоснуться к себе, обнять и поцеловать, например, в нос. Ничего неприличного. К сожалению, Оскар всем своим видом отрицал любую возможность тесного общения. Не подзывать же его со словами: «Потерпите, для душевного равновесия мне надо погладить вас по заднице. Очень, знаете, гармонизирует и примиряет с несовершенством мира».</p><p>Поэтому, когда Райнхард пошел на поправку и можно было расслабиться, Кирхайс ворвался к Ройенталю с приглашением на свидание. Жаль только, что тщательно продуманная стратегия рассыпалась о некоторое непонимание противоположной стороны. В бою все было ясно: ты хочешь убить другого. Это обычно понимали обе стороны, и недомолвок не возникало. Теперь же на прямое предложение Ройенталь повел себя странно. Во-первых, сразу перевел разговор на свадьбу, а потом начал выяснять требования к возможным кандидатам. Это была словесная игра, правил которой Кирхайс не очень понял. Скорее всего, дело было в сложных ритуалах омег. Ройенталь, конечно, во многом вел себя как альфа, но природу не обманешь. Конечно, Кирхайс хотел бы познакомиться поближе именно с ним, а не с какими-то женщинами. Узнать, какой он, когда снимает прилипшую к коже форму, — поэтому и дал свободу выбора.</p><p>Без формы Ройенталь оказался домашним, жаждущим уюта и тепла. Кирхайса все устраивало. И даже вариация с кинотеатром только подсветила новые грани. </p><p>Третье свидание должно было стать определяющим. Поэтому Кирхайс выбрал ресторан.</p><p>***</p><p>Началось все с того, что Ройенталь своей придирчивостью извел официанта. Юноша, похоже, разбирался в политической и военной жизни страны, поэтому на них обоих смотрел с обожанием, первые, наверное, минут восемь. Потом Ройенталь соизволил оторваться от меню и устроить допрос с пристрастием. Подошедший сомелье положение не спас, несмотря на весь свой опыт. В итоге они вдвоем бросали на молчащего Кирхайса осторожные взгляды, полные паники, что только распаляло Ройенталя. </p><p>Кирхайсу было бы приятно думать, что так выглядит ревность. К сожалению, скорее всего, Ройенталь просто был придирчивым занудой, когда дело касалось еды и напитков или когда можно было выбирать.  В тот вечер у костра бравый адмирал жрал подгоревшие сосиски и просил добавки. Зато Кирхайс много узнал о происхождении вин и сочетании ингредиентов.</p><p>Заказ им выносил молоденький шеф-повар лично. Кирхайс был восхищен, Ройенталь, похоже, ничего другого и не ожидал. Он долго сначала принюхивался к тарелке, потом приглядывался, и когда Кирхайс был уже готов отправить заказ обратно, все же попробовал.</p><p>Дальше шел диалог, недоступный пониманию Кирхайса, но повар явно остался горд оценкой собственного мастерства. Он расцвел и важно кивал, а Ройенталь щурился от удовольствия. Кирхайс наблюдал за этим шоу и потягивал вино.</p><p>Расслабленное спокойствие, приятное общество, вкусная и сытная еда — что могло быть приятнее? Десерт и последующий вечер только для двоих?</p><p>С удивлением Кирхайс понял, что ему приятно быть старшим. Капризы сделали Ройенталя похожим на юношу, который пытается произвести впечатление. Кирхайс же просто наслаждался каждым жестом и недовольным движением брови. Возможно, Ройенталь бы обиделся, узнай, какое впечатление он произвел на самом деле, но Кирхайс не собирался выдавать своих маленьких тайн. Тем более что по документам именно Ройенталь был старше. Взрослее ли?</p><p>Прогулка до дома — Кирхайс настоял на праве проводить — прошла тоже на редкость приятно. Если бы они были в другом звании, а по пятам не следовала охрана, то Кирхайс бы предложил исследовать пару подворотен или хотя бы густую тень парковых зарослей. </p><p>Хорошо, что гвардейцы остались за воротами особняка. Поцелуй вышел нежным. Кирхайс чувствовал, что он сам чуть не ли мурлычет от удовольствия, прикасаясь к Оскару именно так. Перебирая пальцами волосы, чувствуя его запах и дыхание. </p><p>— Ведь на третьем свидании уже прилично поцеловать? — отстранившись, спросил Кирхайс. </p><p>Ройенталь замер. Если бы не объятие, Кирхайс бы решил, что произошла ошибка и чудовищное недопонимание, но Ройенталь вдруг усмехнулся и прильнул всем телом.</p><p>— На третьем можно даже больше. Пойдемте.</p><p>В голове Кирхайса в равной схватке сошлись похоть и тревожный набат. Тело сообщило, что все прекрасно, согласие получено, продолжай-не-останавливайся. Разум отстраненно анализировал изменения в пластике. Ройенталь двигался иначе. Раскованнее. Надменнее. С одной стороны, более открыто, с другой стороны, Кирхайса не отпускал привкус фальши. </p><p>— Я не могу гарантировать тебе брак, — признался Кирхайс в собственной беспомощности.</p><p>— Это совершенно не главное в отношениях, поверьте мне, — чувственно-низко ответил Ройенталь, увлекая за собой наверх, в спальню.</p><p> </p><p>Комната была любовным гнездышком. Странно было представить, что Ройенталь каждую ночь проводит в этом роскошном, украшенном золотом будуаре. Кирхайсу показалось, что он будет спать в музее. </p><p>С улыбкой Ройенталь отвернулся и начал расстегивать сорочку. Когда он повернулся, улыбка из нежно-обещающей превратилась в торжествующую ухмылку победителя, но было уже поздно. Зеркало на туалетном столике безжалостно показало Кирхайсу усталого, измученного, отчаявшегося человека. За те несколько секунд, которые Ройенталь расстегивал пуговички, он успел справиться с собой и взять назначенную роль. </p><p>— Давайте я помогу вам, — промурлыкал Ройенталь, увидев, что Кирхайс все еще стоит одетый. — Я же омега.</p><p>Он успел расстегнуть рубашку до середины, когда Кирхайс пришел в себя.</p><p>— Достаточно, — мягко приказал он и перехватил кисть, запрещая себя раздевать.</p><p>Ройенталь не сопротивлялся, когда Кирхайс увлек его на постель, и послушно сел на колени. Возможно, такая поза была ошибкой. Влечение ударило Кирхайсу в голову, в пах, во все тело разом. Ройенталь коленями касался его бедер и даже через одежду должен был чувствовать, как Кирхайс хочет подмять его под себя. Определенно, говорить так, если бы они были обнажены или хотя бы Ройенталь принял его член целиком, было бы удобнее. Зато так Кирхайс мог смотреть чуть снизу вверх и положить руки себе на плечи, чтобы объятие стало взаимным.</p><p>Он легко поцеловал Ройенталя в тщательно выбритый подбородок, в упрямый нос, в нежный, ранимый уголок губ, а потом прижался щекой к плечу.</p><p>—  Ты Оскар фон Ройенталь, мой адмирал. Человек, с которым мне легко говорить, которого мне иногда хочется стукнуть, но на которого очень приятно смотреть, когда он спит. Я провел чудесные три вечера и с удовольствием бы встретил с тобой утро.</p><p>Запах обволакивал, лишая рассудка. Кирхайс опустил руки ниже, чтобы почувствовать ладонями упругие ягодицы. Ройенталь застонал, когда Кирхайс надавил пальцами туда, где должен был быть вход. Ткань брюк в этом месте была влажной. Кирхайс убрал руку только для того, чтобы обхватить ладонью лицо Ройенталя и провести большим пальцем по нижней губе. Запах возбуждения окутал их тяжелым, дурманящим покрывалом.</p><p>—  Не с кем угодно. С тобой, — повторил Кирхайс перед тем, как поцеловать.</p><p>Падая в водоворот разных глаз, он подумал, что в следующий раз вряд ли будет так предупредительно терпелив или внимателен, но тогда и Ройенталь будет напрашиваться на взбучку осознанно, четко зная, зачем дразнит своей доступностью.</p><p>***</p><p>Вечер в ресторане оказался скучным до зевоты. Учить Кирхайса напрямую премудростям высокой кухни Оскар бы не стал, но робко надеялся, что хотя бы так Кирхайс осознает, что кетчупом можно поливать далеко не все блюда. Это будет оскорблением и мастерству шеф-повара, и собственным вкусовым ощущениям. Кирхайс наблюдал за лекцией, как за цирковым представлением. Он был «старшим» и привык устанавливать свои правила.</p><p>На свежий воздух Оскар вышел с непередаваемым облегчением и даже успел насладиться прохладой вечера, когда они подошли к крыльцу. </p><p>Поцелуй стал неожиданно-очевидным продолжением вечера, но, когда Кирхайс сказал про свидание… мир рассыпался. То, что для Оскара было дурманяще-приятным временем для двоих, для Кирхайса оказалось расчетливой стратегией. Действительно, третий совместный вечер. К этому моменту жертва, как спелый фрукт, должна пасть к ногам своего повелителя и согласиться на все.</p><p>Стоило ли оттягивать неизбежное, если его собственное животное начало только счастливо от того, что такой красивый статусный альфа облагодетельствовал вниманием и даже не пожалел десяток часов своего личного времени.</p><p>Оскар почувствовал себя польщенным. Внутри плескался яд, и стоило побыстрее переплавить его в похоть, чтобы он не вырвался наружу как есть.</p><p>«К чему была эта напрасная трата усилий, ваше превосходительство. Вы могли сразу приказать мне раздвинуть ноги, и я бы подчинился».</p><p>«Брак? Ну что вы. Связывать жизнь с одним партнером — скучно. Я прекрасно вас понимаю».</p><p>Только один раз выдержка изменила ему — с первой пуговицей на рубашке. Пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не выдать отчаяние.  Вот оно, Оскар фон Ройенталь, все то, чего ты боялся и чего желал. Наконец-то ты познаешь любовь альфы или, по крайней мере, его страсть. Сопротивление бесполезно, вы не враги, а Кирхайс не станет причинять лишнюю боль. Правильный, хороший мальчик Кирхайс захочет доставить удовольствие своему партнеру, поэтому и тебе не стоит оставаться в долгу.</p><p>Хватка на запястье отрезвила. Может быть, Оскар был не прав, решив, что Кирхайс не способен проявить характер в постели, но так оказалось даже интереснее. Быть ведомым. По-настоящему подчиниться альфе, который решил уделить тебе внимание.  Не это ли судьба и почетная обязанность всех омег без исключения?</p><p>Чтобы выполнить приказ и оседлать Кирхайса, Оскару пришлось широко развести ноги. Он оказался вдруг полностью открыт, и от этого беспомощен и подчинен. Запах кружил голову, сводя с ума. Оскар с трудом расслышал слова, которые означали нечто важное. Что он чуть больше, чем способ удовлетворить похоть, не боясь огласки.</p><p>Оскару было уже все равно. Желчь сменилась спокойствием. Он хотел довериться Кирхайсу и разрешить себе побыть любимым. Да, женщинам нельзя верить, но плох адмирал, который не доверится своему маршалу без остатка.</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p>В том, что они увлеклись, была вина Оскара — и только. Кирхайс честно пытался его удержать, но именно Оскару захотелось принять его целиком. За это они поплатились сном в неудобной позе. По крайней мере, у Оскара все затекло. Кирхайс же при пробуждении выглядел чудовищно довольным. Мечтательная улыбка и собственнический захват примирили Оскара с собственной невоздержанностью.</p><p>То, что отношения не продлятся долго, только добавило пикантности происходящему. Оскар мог невозбранно наслаждаться ими, чтобы потом просто разойтись. Два взрослых, не связанных обещаниями человека, которые приятно проводят время. А если Райнхард заметит и решит предъявить на него права…</p><p>Оскар откинулся Кирхайсу на грудь и сосредоточился на мягких, поглаживающих прикосновениях. Они распаляли не хуже откровенных ласк, помогая забыть, что когда-то именно адмирала Ройенталя Райнхард отправил на Хайнессен, чтобы вернуть Кирхайса. </p><p>— Пойдем завтракать? — тихо сказал Кирхайс, вызвав у Оскара легкий приступ человеконенавистничества. </p><p>Кирхайс, видимо, не догадывался, что, заполучив Оскара фон Ройенталя в свою постель, надо было пользоваться случаем и не выпускать его оттуда как можно дольше.</p><p>— Прошлая ночь отняла у меня слишком много сил, — добавил он.</p><p>Укус в ухо был скорее болезненным, чем приятным. Оскар нахмурился и, решив не отказывать себе в маленьких радостях жизни, вызвал прислугу.</p><p>В итоге ели они порознь. Оскар вкушал завтрак на постели, а Кирхайс, полностью одетый, скрючился за журнальным столиком.</p><p>Доев и поблагодарив горничную, он отметил:</p><p>— Странно. Мне казалось, что в таком большом доме должна быть не просто столовая, а отдельная комната для завтрака. Но я привык есть там же, где сплю.</p><p>Кирхайс и сам не понимал, что был в шаге от катастрофы. Хорошо, что Оскар успел выпить кофе, поэтому смог разглядеть смешинки в его глазах.</p><p>Ничего, этот раунд он выиграл, но месть Оскара будет ужасна. </p><p>***</p><p>Год вместе оказался чистым, концентрированным счастьем. Его стоило высушить на солнце, перетереть в порошок и наносить на тело, чтобы стать моложе и привлекательней.</p><p>Оскара было приятно дразнить. Он шипел, похожий на кота, но стоило его сгрести в объятия — затихал и доверчиво ластился, признавая, что сразу разгадал цель игры. Конечно, Кирхайс старался не злоупотреблять, и Оскар научился ластиться просто так.</p><p>Иногда они ругались — особенно в адмиралтействе. Пару раз Кирхайс приносил эти скандалы домой. Так, наверное, было неправильно, но Оскар прощал ему и это. Его сопротивление было легко подменить удовольствием. Иногда Кирхайсу казалось, что Оскар нарочно выводит его из себя, чтобы снова почувствовать эту выжигающую разум страсть.</p><p> </p><p>А потом он пропал. Исчез, взяв только документы и деньги. Почти вся одежда осталась в шкафах, как и подарки, которые они щедро дарили друг другу. Кирхайс вернулся после работы в их общий дом, и тот встретил его болезненной, вымученной тишиной. </p><p>Райнхард пришел в ярость, а юный Александр-Зигфрид растерялся и заплакал. Его крики еще долго раздавались через закрытую дверь. Баронесса Вестфален никогда не умела толком успокоить кронпринца.</p><p>Стиснув зубы, Кирхайс вызвал Оберштайна. Тот был невозмутим. Конечно, он выразил удивление новостью, но если бы он сам выкрал Ройенталя и отдал его тело морю, то выражение лица было бы схожим.</p><p> </p><p>Миттермайер откликнулся на вызов только спустя два часа. Конечно, как маршалл, советник и прочая Кирхайс привык, что на такого рода запросы его подчиненные являются через десять минут, но решил проявить снисхождение.</p><p>— Когда вы видели адмирала Ройенталя в последний раз? — устало спросил Кирхайс, положив подбородок на сцепленные руки. </p><p>— Это уже допрос?</p><p>Миттермайер скрестил руки на груди, а потом выдал долгую и прочувствованную тираду, поразившую Кирхайса своей образностью, глубиной метафор, игрой слов, богатством отсылок и общей тональностью. Речь выдавала знатока богатых фольклорных военных традиций, который знает, как воспламенить солдат на подвиги. Крутой норов Волка Бури оказал сногсшибательный эффект на письменные приборы Кирхайса и некоторые из документов. Правда если оставить только цензурные слова, то во всей речи не набралось бы и десятка междометий.</p><p>— Я впечатлен, — не скрывая восхищения в глазах, сказал Кирхайс.</p><p>Миттермайер оглядел творение рук своих, привел чернильницу в вертикальное состояние и поправил случайно уцелевший листок. Сказать, что ему было стыдно, было бы преувеличением, но отчитывать его за неподобающее поведение относительно старшего по званию Кирхайс не стал</p><p>— Будем считать, что это была маленькая репетиция торжественной встречи, — улыбнулся Кирхайс. —  Боюсь, что нашему разноглазому другу, в силу благородного происхождения и строгости воспитания, будет недоступна некоторая часть вашего проникновенного выступления, но общий смысл он должен уловить, если, конечно, я не убью его раньше.</p><p>— Пари? — хмуро предложил Миттермайер. — Первый нашедший получает приоритетное право выбора способа казни.</p><p>— Я думал, победитель получает право убить его на месте, — рассмеялся Кирхайс.</p><p>— Я не говорил про место и время — понятно, что на месте. Я имел в виду способ. </p><p>— Ограничение! — парировал Кирхайс. — Он же пойдет докладываться об этом его величеству.</p><p>Миттермайер нахмурился:</p><p>— Власть испортила вас, Кирхайс. Раньше вы не были таким меркантильным и осторожным.</p><p>— Возраст, адмирал. И опыт.</p><p> </p><p>Внутри зрело тяжелое, дурное предчувствие.</p><p>Оно набухало почти неделю перед тем, как вылиться болью и тревогой. Кирхайс снова начал пить — сначала немного, в обед, потом все больше и больше, чтобы не видеть кошмаров. Они врывались в сны искалеченным телом, ужасами плена, всем тем, что может случиться с человеком, когда он исчезает.</p><p>Утром Кирхайс просыпался, принимал лекарство, чтобы вернуться в строй, и уговаривал себя, что исчезли документы и деньги, значит, не было похищения, а Ройенталь сбежал сам. Почему? Как? Эти вопросы занимали Кирхайса последующие два месяца. Потом он старался не думать об этом, приказав сообщить, когда Ройенталя найдут. Не отчаялся, нет. Не хотел начинать утро с плохих новостей. Хотя в том, что тело не было найдено, было нечто обнадеживающее. Жаль только, что даже спустя четыре месяца, Кирхайс не нашел в себе сил отпустить. Не признался даже перед самим собой, что опротивел Ройенталю настолько, что тот сбежал, не желая больше видеть его ни в постели, ни на работе.</p><p> </p><p>Курьер почтительно ждал его у выхода из императорского кабинета.</p><p>— Просили передать вам срочно, лично в руки, — промямлил он, оглядываясь на секретаря его величества.</p><p>Тот своим грозным видом мог удержать на расстоянии и разбушевавшихся адмиралов, и ретивых гражданских, и даже жаждущих императорского внимания дам.</p><p>Кирхайс вскрыл плотную упаковочную бумагу — пакет больше напоминал бандероль, чем письмо, — и достал оттуда весьма истрепанный клочок бумаги, исписанный явно второпях. </p><p>— Вы проиграли, Миттермайер, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. Встречаться ни с кем взглядом не хотелось. — Он тут, на Феззане. Я поставлю в известность его величество и ближайшие несколько дней буду недоступен. Секретарь внесет все необходимые изменения в мой календарь.</p><p>Миттермайер обошел его и положил руку на плечо:</p><p>— Помни. Победитель потом отчитывается перед его величеством. Ты сам установил это ограничение.</p><p>Кирхайс только кивнул. Ему неприятно было видеть тревогу в глазах Миттермайера. Хотелось верить, что он не считает его действительно способным на убийство Ройенталя. </p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Мишель поставила пакеты с продуктами в прихожей, чтобы Оскару не пришлось самому их перетаскивать. В последние недели он едва выходил из дома — двигаться было тяжело. Врач настаивал, что срок должен быть полным и только после этого Оскар получит освобождающую операцию.</p><p>Все началось несколько месяцев назад. Почувствовав недомогание, Оскар обратился к врачу, и тот поставил диагноз с одного взгляда. Беременность, конечно, была редкой для омег, но не невозможной, а вот прерывать ее было уже поздно. Только если по медицинским показаниям.</p><p>Адмирал Оскар фон Ройенталь мог воспользоваться своей властью, но тогда дело бы предали огласке. Представив, как здание адмиралтейства ходит ходуном от задорного мужского смеха, Оскар моментально принял решение: исчезнуть. Безусловно, незаменимых людей не бывает, и, по крайней мере, Оскар будет избавлен от необходимости заходить на совещания брюхом вперед.</p><p>Может быть, это и было нечестно по отношению к Кирхайсу, но тот наверняка бы начал уговаривать, переживать, хлопотать, окружать заботой, и в итоге Оскар бы так и остался жить в столице, гулять в парке и вызывать сочувствующе-озабоченное хмыканье у всех встречных альф.</p><p>Незаменимых не существует, и важно вовремя понимать, когда ты больше не можешь представлять какой-либо интерес, и не навязывать свое общество внеплановыми бастардами. Пока же Оскар собирался как можно скорее получить помощь по родоразрешению и подобрать ребенку семью. Не оставлять же его у себя. </p><p>Космические перелеты врач строжайше не рекомендовал, поэтому выбирать было не из чего. На Феззане для таких, как он, был придуман Меровей — город брошенных женщин.</p><p>Некоторое время назад Оскар имел неудовольствие читать рапорты по поводу незаконной практики абортов и родовспоможения. Одни клиники закрыли, других обязали платить налоги с пристрастием, но мэр города только усмехалась в ответ на все обвинения. Она создала свое царство свободы для тех, кому была нужна помощь. Идея нашла широкую поддержку среди анонимных благотворителей, поэтому Меровей мог позволить себе роскошь пособий для тех, кто не мог прокормить себя сам.</p><p> </p><p>Переезд прошел легко. Оскар снял квартиру на первом этаже —  терраса должна была напоминать об особняке. С новой прической, а также карей линзой на левый глаз он остался неузнанным.</p><p>Сначала он надевал линзу как маску. Когда он снимал ее вечером и смотрелся в зеркало, ему казалось, что перед ним все тот же адмирал рейхсфлота Оскар фон Ройенталь. Иллюзия.</p><p>Потом тело начало меняться. Вдруг стало тяжелым, округлым, мягким. Чужое тело, которое могло бы принадлежать омеге, мечтающему о семье. Любой альфа будет в восторге от подобной беспомощности. Когда накатывала тоска, достаточно было вспомнить, что его такого от альф адмиралтейства защитила бы только воля Кирхайса. Никто бы не посмел пойти против второго альфы галактики. Мнение Ройенталя не волновало бы их. Не потому, что они плохие люди, просто инстинкты могут одержать верх даже над самым безупречным офицером флота. </p><p>Ребенок толкался в животе. Ему было тесно. Он хотел выбраться не меньше, чем этого хотел сам Оскар. Из раздумий его вывела Мишель:</p><p>— Все паришь в небе? Лучше скажи, бессердечный ты мой, почему ты своего воздыхателя даже на порог не пускаешь. На лице же написано, что мириться приехал. Третий день у тебя перед дверью штаны просиживает, а подойти боится, что ли?</p><p>— Почему именно ко мне? — осторожно спросил Оскар. Хорошо, что он не стал выходить на крыльцо, чтобы принять пакеты. Только высунул голову, приветствуя.</p><p>— А в этом доме из омег только ты. К кому еще мог такой самец пожаловать. Да не дуйся ты, а встреть его и прости. Поверь, никакого удовольствия растить ребенка одному. А он парень щедрый. Девчонкам такие чаевые оставляет, что они его за счет заведения кормят. </p><p>Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы подтвердить самые страшные опасения. Кирхайс сидел за столиком в кафе и потягивал кофе. Взгляд его казался тяжелым даже чрез очки. С другой стороны, квартиру Оскара не взяли штурмом, а его не положили лицом в пол, зачитывая права и обвиняя в измене родине. Хотя размеры живота вряд ли позволили бы это сделать так легко. Поэтому Оскар поблагодарил Мишель и пошел разбирать продукты. Если Кирхайс ждал три дня, то потерпит еще немного.</p><p> </p><p>Оскар сидел на террасе и читал, когда Кирхайс перемахнул через ограду и направился к нему. Убегать было поздно. Они посмотрели друг на друга — Оскар не шелохнулся, боясь, что сейчас плед спадет и явит миру его уродство.</p><p>— Я думал, что терпение одна из ваших добродетелей, Кирхайс.</p><p>— Вы все еще живы, поэтому не понимаю, почему вы считаете меня нетерпеливым, — Кирхайс улыбнулся вежливой улыбкой полицейского. — Будьте добры пояснить.</p><p>— Через две-три недели я бы вернулся.</p><p>— Вас не было слишком долго, чтобы его величество можно было кормить историями про запой.</p><p>Кирхайс замолчал, а потом обманчиво-спокойно сложил руки за спиной:</p><p>— Что у вас с ногами, Ройенталь? Не замечал у вас привычки к уютным пледам и маленьким квартирам. Опять же, вы должны приветствовать меня стоя.</p><p>Оскар чуть было не залюбовался, но обиднее было то, что он просто не успел перехватить руку. Молниеносным движением Кирхайс сдернул плед и замер.</p><p>Живот выпирал, как огромная безобразная опухоль. Оскар даже удивился, что лицо Кирхайса не исказила гримаса отвращения. Он очень хорошо умел держать себя в руках, как и подобало одному из первых лиц империи. Только голос его подвел: </p><p>— Никогда не думал, что стану отцом, — получилось хрипло и взволновано.</p><p>— Я тоже не собирался им становиться. Не волнуйтесь. Вы молоды и найдете кого-нибудь куда более подходящего, — мягко улыбнулся Оскар.</p><p>Наконец-то они поговорили, и все встало на свои места. Кирхайс убедился, что Оскар уехал не без причины. Оскар дал ему свободу. Ни один мужчина не захочет, чтобы забеременевшая от него любовница ходила следом, потрясая плачущим свертком, и Оскар тем более не собирался этим заниматься. Возможно, было бы правильнее расставить все точки над «i», когда он получил диагноз, но это сейчас Оскар мог мыслить относительно здраво. Тогда, если быть честным с самим собой, он хотел исчезнуть, желательно и из своей жизни тоже. Лучше бы такое случилось с Оберштайном, чем с ним.</p><p>Оскар встал и пошел в дом. Медленно, понимая, что идет, как толстая утка. Он больше не был тем гибким, сильным военным, которым привык себя считать. Пройдут недели перед тем, как он вернется в приличную форму, и это при условии, что операция пройдет без осложнений.  Ведь те, кто беременел, тысячелетиями умирали в родах, пока на помощь не пришла медицина. Именно поэтому Оскар не стал прятаться в лесной глуши. Он не собирался дать ребенку себя убить.</p><p> </p><p>Голос стал ударом в спину. </p><p>— Почти все омеги бесплодны. Я знал, что ты особенный, но не думал, что настолько. — В воздухе переливались горечь и одиночество. Кирхайс продолжил после небольшой паузы: — Я давно решил, что если за возможность видеть, как ты просыпаешься утром, надо расплатиться отцовством, то не высока цена. Я стал добрым дядей Александру и никогда не думал о собственном ребенке.</p><p>— Почему вы считаете, что это ваш ребенок? — отрезал Оскар. Только грубостью можно было защититься. Выстроить между ними стену из слов, раз не получилось из расстояния.</p><p>От глубокого низкого смеха у Оскара по шее привычно пробежали мурашки. Такой Кирхайс его всегда немного пугал, вызывая томное возбуждение.</p><p>— Я умею считать, Оскар.</p><p>Он мягко обнял Оскара за плечи своим медвежьим хватом, чтобы было невозможно вырваться, не уронив достоинства. От ощущения, как лопатки касаются груди, пришло воспоминание о счастье. Оскар был счастлив вместе с Зигфридом и жил, наслаждаясь каждым днем.</p><p>— Можно потрогать? — на ухо спросил Кирхайс.</p><p>Ответить Оскар уже не мог, — воздуха не хватало, — поэтому просто кивнул. Кирхайс тоже молчал, только положил руки на живот, начал медленно его оглаживать, а потом провел носом по уху. </p><p>Все слова о собственной непривлекательности выскочили из головы. Было совершенно ясно, что Кирхайс прижимался к его заднице не бластером, да и легкое покусывание за ухо было его извечным приглашением заняться чем-нибудь взаимно приятным.</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p>Ужин прошел расслабленно. Кирхайс взял на себя заботы по сотворению пищи — судя по сервировке, он просто заказал еду из кафе напротив. Оскару было глубоко наплевать.</p><p>Да, воссоединение прошло мягко, но как Кирхайс отнесется к тому, что они не смогут коротать вечера за бокалом вина, как раньше, что Оскар быстро устает и откровенно плохо соображает. Не говоря уже о том, что Оскар ожидал значительно более жесткой реакции на свой побег. Скандал был явно отложен на более позднее время.</p><p> </p><p>— Хочу поговорить с тобой, — сказал Кирхайс, относя чай и печенье в гостиную. Если он и заметил, как Оскар окаменел, то виду не подал.</p><p>— Говори. Ты же за этим приехал, — попытка равнодушно пожать плечами явно выглядела наигранной, но на большее Оскар был не способен.</p><p>— Нет, — Кирхайс раздраженно дернул головой. — Я приехал за тобой. Спасти, если понадобиться, или просто вернуть.</p><p>— Третьего не дано? — хмыканье вышло натуральным.</p><p>Кирхайс посмотрел на него очень внимательно, а потом сел рядом на диван и перетащил Оскара к себе под бок. Теперь он мог дышать Оскару в макушку и поглаживать живот. Так же, как и всегда, разве что на этот раз живот был слишком большим.</p><p>— Нет, — обманчиво мягко сказал Кирхайс. — Ты можешь разорвать отношения со мной, но ты не можешь просто так исчезать. Миттермайер, между прочим, собирался тебя убить. </p><p>Отвечать не хотелось, и Оскар промолчал. Кирхайс продолжал равномерно очерчивать круги на животе и тоже долго молчал перед тем, как решиться:</p><p>— Не забирай у меня ребенка. Прошу тебя. Я не вынашивал его, но я один из родителей. Я хочу быть рядом с ним. Я не лучший сын, но смогу стать неплохим отцом.</p><p>— Тебе не интересно, почему я уехал? — мотнул головой Оскар. </p><p>— Нет. Я не уверен, что хочу знать. Я могу расстроиться, если узнаю твое отношение к семейной жизни.</p><p>— И что тогда?</p><p>— Я не хочу об этом думать.</p><p>Оскар почувствовал предупреждающий поцелуй в загривок и промолчал.</p><p>— Лучше скажи, — продолжил Кирхайс, — ты уже думал, как назовешь ее?</p><p>— Нет, — Оскар повел плечами. Сидеть было не очень удобно, но как сесть удобно, он не знал. — Уже говорил с врачом? — слишком резко уточнил он.</p><p>Думать о том, что Кирхайс сначала получил на него документы, как на какую-нибудь племенную корову, а уже потом пошел забирать, оказалось неприятно.</p><p>— Нет, — Кирхайс рассмеялся. — Я же вижу, что у тебя девочка. Моя девочка. Хорошо, наша девочка.</p><p>Оскар никогда не думал о ребенке — так. Они делили его тело некоторое время, но потом их пути должны были разойтись. Специально не думал ни об имени, ни о поле. Врач сказал до того, как Оскар успел его остановить. Оскар не мог доверять своим гормонам и боялся, что они одержат верх над рассудком. Хотя отпустить девочку оказалось даже проще. Помнил еще свою реакцию: «Кирхайс расстроится, что не смог зачать мальчика». Злился потом на себя, что первым, о чем подумал, стало: «Что скажет Он».</p><p>— Мне надо извиниться, что не получился мальчик? </p><p>— Девочки значительно лучше мальчиков, и это не означает, что я предлагаю с малолетства обвенчать ее с кронпринцем.</p><p>С этой точки зрения Оскар никогда на будущее ребенка не смотрел. </p><p>— Выглядит так, будто у тебя был тайный план, который удался, — тяжело вздохнул Оскар. — Сигрюн тебя устроит?</p><p>— Абсолютно.</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>Несмотря на все неудобства, лежать обнявшись было тепло. Оскар потерся щекой, в надежде сделать из плеча более удобную подушку, но безуспешно. Хотелось спать, но Сигрюн, будто обрадованная полученному имени, устроила самые настоящие танцы в его животе.  Хорошо, что из этой позы было не видно наверняка довольную, сытую улыбку Кирхайса. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Ты с ним надолго?</p><p>Александр осмотрел песочницу, как другие осматривали поле боя. Ему было всего двенадцать, но некоторые вещи в жизни он усвоил точно: «Хочешь что-то получить? Не забудь высказать это вслух». Единственным из его окружения, кто хоть как-то умел читать мысли, был Зигфрид Кирхайс, но большую часть свободного времени он был занят своей семьей. Поэтому к Сигрюн Александр ревновал, пусть и немного. Она была вылитой копией своего второго отца, только оба глаза светились мягким светом. Иногда Александр ее опасался.</p><p>Сигрюн поправила роскошные темно-русые волосы и ласково улыбнулась.</p><p>По спине Александра как пером повели. Мурашки побежали не то от страха, не то от чего-то другого, непонятного, но тоже пугающего.</p><p>— Я буду с ним столько, сколько нужно, — сказала Сигрюн и поправила кепку малышу, который сосредоточенно пересыпал песок из ведерка в самосвал. — Родителям надо отдыхать от своих детей. Даже таким любящим, как Эванджелина и Вольф.</p><p>— Это не… — начал было Александр, но осекся.</p><p>— Ты забыл? — Сигрюн снова ласково улыбнулась. — Родители юного Тора — Вольфганг и Эванджелина Миттермайер. Печально, если у юного императора такая короткая память.</p><p>Она снова углубилась в наблюдение за игрой.</p><p>Конечно, Александр не забыл. Некоторые вещи врезаются в память надолго и всерьез.</p><p>Может быть, Тор и был приемным ребенком, но светленький, с вьющимися волосами, он был копией своих Миттермайеров, и Сигрюн настаивала на сохранении тайны усыновления, искренне радуясь, что волчонок быстрый, как его отец, и такой же сильный. Александр считал это глупостью, о чем однажды и сообщил, пошутив, что воспользуется императорской властью, чтобы сообщить Тору, кто его настоящие родители. Сигрюн посмотрела на него своими огромными карими глазами. Ее волосы чуть блеснули на солнце красным, когда она спокойно ответила: «Придется свергнуть тебя раньше». </p><p>Тогда Александр чуть не расплакался от обиды. Он ведь совсем не это имел в виду! Все хотел ей об этом сказать, но прошло почти полгода, а он все еще молчал и терпеливо сидел рядом, пока она присматривала за Тором.</p><p>«Мне же надо зарабатывать на карманные расходы. У девочек, знаешь ли, масса потребностей. Деньги не берутся из воздуха», — сказала она, когда Александр попытался убедить ее бросить скучную должность няни.</p><p>Не так уж и часто они могли видеться, а совсем рядом был лес, полный опасностей и тайн. Вместо совместной прогулки  Александр закатал рукава и сел на деревянный бортик песочницы.</p><p>— Показывай, — сурово сказал он Тору, — что тут у тебя?</p><p>— Мой мир, — не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, ответил Тор. — Не мешай.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Птицы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Дочь Ройенталя и Кирхайса всегда была яркой девушкой. К ней тянулись и мужчины, и женщины. Особняк Ройенталя на Одине стал для нее настоящим Домом, но сможет ли она найти человека, с которым захочет прожить жизнь?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Автор вдохновлялся артом <a href="https://sun1-16.userapi.com/cTqxyn3iDYXHGW7i0pqI29WSy7R9QzA_9VCPQQ/ArQxJTQnPoI.jpg">City Lights</a> by Xi Zhang</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нет ничего приятнее, чем обозревать новый город с балкона гостиницы. Она могла видеть, как зажигается и гаснет свет в окнах, как корабли прокладывают себе дорожку из света на пути в порт. Ветер холодил плечи и обнаженную спину, вино согревало. Она тянула его маленькими глотками, чтобы прочувствовать терпкий, кисловатый вкус.  Птицы, ее вечные спутники, забавно ругаясь, взлетели с балюстрады, стоило другу нарушить ее одиночество.</p><p>Сигрюн еще помнит, как Тор пришел к ней в спальню в первый раз. Она не отказывала никому — и ему тоже. Робкие, стыдливые прикосновения, краска, залившая лицо: Тор был еще подростково-нескладный, неуклюжий. Он стеснялся и себя, и ее, и собственных желаний. С легкой усмешкой она вела его через таинства любви. Сама себе казалась мудрой и знающей. Как давно это было. Как много винных бокалов утекло.</p><p> </p><p>— Год назад ты сказал бы, что он все еще ждет меня, — улыбнулась она в темноту ночи. — Теперь все изменилось. Его высочество совсем взрослый. Супруг. Вечный принц. Как ты думаешь, он умрет до того, как станет императором?</p><p>— Может быть.</p><p>У Тора все еще тонкие пальцы, и пусть лицо потеряло детскую пухлость, плечи так и не стали шире. Многие считали его болезненно хилым, но никто лучше его не знал Хайнессен. Сигрюн — столичная штучка, на нее оборачиваются на улицах, на приемах почитают за честь танцевать с ней. Она измучила лучшую портниху, требуя должной посадки платья.</p><p>Родители упали бы в обморок, увидев ее наряд на этот вечер: открытые колени, летящий черный шелк, завязки на шее да тоненькая ниточка через спину. Дерзко, смело, но она уверена в своей красоте, как и в том, что сможет остановить любого навязчивого ухажера. Зато плоская грудь прикрыта, а неброский макияж помог сделать образ не вызывающе-пошлым. </p><p>Конечно, о ее баловстве доложат, но будет уже поздно.</p><p> </p><p>Тор потянул за нижний бант, распуская его, и ветер тут же провел своей холодной ладонью по груди.</p><p>— Не замерзни.</p><p>Тор не пытался поцеловать ее в плечо — волосы слишком длинные и лезут в лицо, — да и поцелуй стал бы приглашением уйти в спальню немедленно. Пока же его пальцы, едва прикрытые тканью, ласкали соски. Все любопытные города могли увидеть, как она закусила губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Может быть, сейчас капитан лайнера подсматривал за ними в подзорную трубу?</p><p>Тор лучше многих знает, как ей нравится дразнить и нравится, когда на нее смотрят. Он любуется сам и не считает необходимым ее прятать. Она может бесконечно наслаждаться тем, как по соскам проходит открытая ладонь, как потом он сводит груди вместе или, зажав между пальцами темный ореол, тянет вперед.</p><p>Ветер обдувает их обоих, но ей уже жарко от вина и нескромных прикосновений. Даже вечерний бриз — соглядатай Волка Бури; ей все равно, и уж тем более все равно Тору. </p><p>Они уйдут с балкона только после того, как ее тело пронзит судорогой удовольствия в первый раз. Тогда она откинется назад, чтобы он мог поцеловать ее в щеку и спрятать довольную улыбку в отросших, мешающих им обоим волосах.</p><p> </p><p>— А ты? — спросит она потом, когда будут слипаться глаза.</p><p>Он прижмет ее к себе, только чтобы ответить:</p><p>— Я жду.</p><p>Она никогда не уточняла, кого именно, ведь знала и так. Валли простоват и широк в плечах. У него открытый честный взгляд, а пронзительно-синие глаза обрамлены густыми ресницами. Он сможет поднять Тора на одно плечо, Сигрюн на другое и пробежать марафон, даже не запыхавшись. О других его достоинствах ей неизвестно. О чем они будут говорить по вечерам? Какие книги обсуждать? Как строить жизнь? Поймет ли Валли, что за светлыми кудрями и мягким взглядом скрывается стальная воля и упрямое понимание собственной правды — сложной и противоречивой. </p><p>Правда Валли проста, как устав, а от Тора исходит тонкий, едва уловимый запах омеги, чуть более сильный, если ты пробуешь на вкус капельку пота, только что высохшую на его плече. Солоновато и почему-то горчит.</p><p> </p><p>Она тоже ждет, а должна бы искать. Вместо этого она вспоминает, как Тор прижимался бархатисто-гладкой щекой к ее животу, обещая лениво-бессмысленное течение жизни еще на один вечер.</p><p> </p><p>Если же после очередного бокала вина ей снова захочется стать птицей, то Тор напомнит, что птицы летят на свет окон, а не в пустую черноту ночи. Поэтому она шагнет с балюстрады на балкон, в его объятия.</p><p>У нее есть время, пока он ждет.</p><p>Ее время конечно.</p><p>***<br/>
— Куда ты отправишься теперь, покорительница звезд? — сонно спросил Тор, когда они все же решили заснуть. Он знал, что Сигрюн любит вставать рано и может исчезнуть из гостиницы до того, как он окончательно придет в себя.</p><p>— На Один. «Мирах» совсем скоро будет готов к передаче заказчику. Мне стоит там поприсутствовать. Генеральная приемка, последние проверки и, конечно, шампанское, чтобы разбить о борт в торжественный момент. </p><p>— Только ты могла назвать яхту класса люкс «Задницей», — рассмеялся Тор. — Обожаю тебя. И рад, что затея с верфью стала настолько успешной.</p><p>— Согласна. Продавать сладости было дурацкой идеей, а вот увлекать богатеньких мальчиков романтикой звезд у меня в крови.</p><p>— Как и переманивать лучших инженеров со всей галактики.</p><p>— Не все хотят заниматься военной промышленностью, и не только адмиральскими флагманами полон космос. Виктория оказалась настоящим сокровищем, если верить Роберту.</p><p>— Ты все же доверила конструирование женщине? </p><p>— Не я, а Роберт. Это он начальник верфи, я всего лишь торговый агент.</p><p>— И владелец, — Тор повернулся на бок и отвел прядь у нее со лба. — Пообещай мне, что ты не поднимешься в космос на этой «Заднице», пока ее не прогонят через все тесты: мыслимые и немыслимые.</p><p>— Поверь. Как раз потому, что она женщина, за ней все проверяли десять тысяч раз. И если она ошибется на предпродажном запуске… если любой из узлов, наш ли или сторонних поставщиков выйдет из строя… она не найдет работу инженером ни в одном из секторов галактики, — помолчав, Сигрюн призналась: — Я бы хотела посмотреть на нее.</p><p>— Ты не согласовывала проект с заказчиком? — искренне удивился Тор.</p><p>— Я про Викторию. Мне много рассказывали о ней — все же она сейчас главный конструктор, — но мы так ни разу и не встретились.</p><p>— Поделишься? — спросил Тор.</p><p>— Нет, — резко ответила Сигрюн и, извиняясь, поцеловала друга в нос. — Поздно, пора спать, и я не хочу ничего говорить, пока не узнаю, какая она на самом деле.</p><p>Тор демонстративно тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся. Пришлось его обнимать и уютно сопеть между лопаток, чтобы он и не думал обижаться по-настоящему.</p><p>***<br/>
Один встретил ее отвратительной погодой. Единственной радостью была возможность явить миру сшитое по Хайнессенской моде пальто. Прорезные рукава делали его обладательницу беспомощной и беззащитной. Сигрюн отпустила водителя, как только они оказались в центре города. Ей хотелось пройтись по местным магазинам, убедиться в том, что мужчины все еще поворачивают головы ей вслед, а женщины уже прикидывают, как будут объяснять фасон своим портнихам.</p><p> </p><p>Никаких сувениров с Хайнессена она не привезла. Фрау Кирхайс тысячу раз говорила, что все что ей нужно — пирожные из кондитерской Франка и ничего иного.</p><p>Юноша за прилавком был ей совершенно не знаком, поэтому Сигрюн испытала укол разочарования. Он перевязывал коробочку без любви, да и те самые вафельные трубочки закончились.</p><p>— Жаль, — не скрывая эмоций, проронила Сигрюн. — Кирхайсам так нравятся именно ваши пирожные.</p><p>Кассир пожал плечами, что Сигрюн в раздражении восприняла как жест пренебрежения. Ей стоило срочно успокоиться. Визиты к бабушке и дедушке всегда были скорее тяжелой обязанностью, чем удовольствием, но раньше она никогда не позволяла себе заводиться так заранее.</p><p> </p><p>— Да что же ты такое говоришь! — раздалось со спины.</p><p>Сигрюн недоуменно обернулась. Женщина демонстративно бухнула поднос с грязной посудой на стол и воинственно скрестила руки. </p><p>— А ну быстро сходи на кухню и скажи Матильде, чтобы пошевеливалась. Их осталось всего шоколадом полить. А фройлян устала с дороги и пока выпьет кофе с чем-нибудь. Да вот хоть мой яблочный рулет ей дай, и мороженого побольше, а не как всегда. А сливки не надо. Она не любит.</p><p>— Тётушка Эбергунд! — Сигрюн тут же стало легче и солнечней. — Задумалась и не заметила вас. Как приятно, что вы меня узнали.</p><p>— Ну-ка дай рассмотреть тебя. Повернись. Хоть на девушку похожа стала! А не то что в детстве, да?</p><p>Сигрюн счастливо рассмеялась воспоминанию.</p><p> </p><p>Она никогда не любила поездки на Один. Родители долго ходили по городу, будто не решались прийти к Кирхайсам. Оскар каждый раз пытался улизнуть, считая, что ему не место в этом доме, а потом и вовсе прекратил ездить. </p><p>Отцы редко ссорились по-настоящему. Хотя перебранки горячили их кровь, они обычно заканчивались объятиями и смехом. В этот раз они говорили за закрытыми дверями, и обычно спокойный Зиг сорвался. Он кричал, что Оскар смотрит свысока на их плебейское происхождение и маленький дом, а Оскар тогда ответил, что не его Кирхайс должен был привести к ним. «Ты подарил им внука. Они обязаны носить тебя за это на руках», — отрезал Зиг. Они замолчали, не зная, что Сигрюн, завороженная ненавистью, подслушивала за дверью. «У них лучший сын, о котором только можно мечтать. Может быть, если меня не будет рядом, они скажут об этом вслух». В словах Оскара была горечь. О бабушке и дедушке со стороны Оскара Сигрюн знала очень мало. Только то, что рассказал ей Дом.</p><p>Может быть, родители Кирхайса и обрадовались, что к ним стали приезжать только сын и внучка, но дежурные ежегодные встречи все равно проходили мрачно и неприветливо.</p><p>«Сигрюн, деточка, поиграй во дворе», — становилось освобождением.</p><p>Она тут же переодевалась в брюки, подкалывала волосы и убегала в сад. В один из дней фрау Эбергунд застала ее за воровством яблок. Ветви просто ломились от урожая, и, попробовав одно, Сигрюн просто не смогла удержаться. Хотелось набить полные карманы и еще завязать кофту узлом, чтобы влезло, как в мешок. Она даже честно крутила в кармане монеты, чтобы положить потом на крыльцо, но не успела.</p><p>Сначала был грозный оклик, а потом яблочный пирог и сколько угодно мороженого. Муж фрау Эбергунд погиб на войне, а потом и единственный сын остался среди звезд.</p><p>Лет десять подряд в каждый приезд Сигрюн сбегала к соседке, чтобы есть пирог, мороженое и чувствовать себя самым балованным на свете чужим ребенком. Она могла рассматривать модели кораблей, гладить собаку и даже есть клубнику прямо с грядки. </p><p>Потом фрау переехала, — Кирхайсы не сказали куда, — и Сигрюн не смогла ее найти или не стала и пытаться, решив, что это была волшебная фея, которая, как и положено феям, в один прекрасный день просто растворилась в воздухе. Может быть, боялась узнать, что она умерла.</p><p> </p><p>— Прости, девочка, что не дождалась тебя. Посмотрела на твоих родителей в телевизоре и решила, что еще тоже молодая и красивая. Георг уж очень за мной ухаживал. И имя такое красивое. По саду я, конечно, скучаю, но цветов полный балкон. И жить в городе проще. И работа, вот, есть. Утром я пеку, а вечером помогаю в зале. И не тяжело, и весело, и люди разные приходят. Вот ты, например.</p><p>Фрау Эбергун просто светилась от переполняющего ее счастья. Возможно, это и был секретный ингредиент ее пирогов, подумала про себя Сигрюн. Хотелось жевать и не отвлекаться. После такого угощения даже вечерняя встреча больше не казалась пугающе-неприятной.</p><p> </p><p>Пообещав, что она обязательно зайдет в гости познакомиться с Георгом и проверит яблони, Сигрюн чмокнула Эбегрун в щеку и, прихватив коробку с пирожными, вышла.</p><p>Дождь закончился, и город выглядел умыто-приветливым. Даже пробивающиеся между плиток брусчатки ростки радовали свежей зеленью, а не наводили на мысли о халатности городских служб.</p><p>***<br/>
Первым Сигрюн встретил черный кот с белым пятнышком на носу. Он появился на крыльце, будто ждал ее все это время, потерся о сапоги — Сигрюн обрадовалась, что не надо будет счищать шерсть с брюк, — и проскользнул вглубь дома, стоило двери открыться.</p><p>— Добрый день, — герр Кирхайс был предельно корректен и вежлив. </p><p>В старости Зиг, наверное, станет похож на него — такой же белый, с глубокими морщинами и поблекшими глазами. Пока ей не хотелось думать об отце как о старике.</p><p> </p><p>Ее пригласили в дом, предложили сразу отнести вещи в спальню — Сигрюн вежливо отказалась — и позвали к столу.</p><p>Суп и жаркое Сигрюн оценила. В них не было изысков лучших ресторанов вселенной, но мясо было свежим и сочным, а надо ли больше, когда проголодался как волк? Украдкой оглядевшись, Сигрюн с удовлетворением отметила, что все вещи были на своих местах. Этот дом не менялся за годы, оставшись капсулой времени.</p><p>«Мы оставили все так, как было, когда Кирхайс уехал в училище».</p><p>Раньше Сигрюн думала, что родители хотели сохранить для сына детство. Чтобы он мог всегда вернуться в то время, когда был маленьким. Последние же несколько лет ее терзало ощущение, что он умер для них. Давно. Вскоре после того, как выбрал Райнхарда, или, быть может, тогда, когда вернул себе Оскара.</p><p>Сигрюн знала эту семейную байку — история стала шуткой. Зиг даже рассказал о том, что порвал штаны, перелезая через изгородь, и очень боялся, что благородный фон Ройенталь его разоблачит и поднимет на смех за деревенскую неуклюжесть.</p><p>Знали ли об этом его родители? Знали ли о том, как вовремя он отправил Оскара к врачу? О чуть не замершей беременности? О том, как они возвращались домой? Как завидовал друг семьи? Как даже спустя полтора десятка лет их родной сын — Зигфрид Кирхайс — долго сидел перед коммом, не решаясь набрать номер, чтобы договориться о рутинной ежегодной встрече?</p><p>Раньше об этом не догадывалась и сама Сигрюн, но события тянули одно за другим, и вот уже оказалось, что не только ей было трудно в доме бабушки и дедушки.</p><p>«Притащил Этого», — услышала она шипение через закрытую дверь. Ей было двенадцать, и она не поняла, о ком речь. </p><p>Тогда, когда ей было двенадцать, Зиг ответил отцу: «Да, и это было не просто». Сигрюн же просто убежала в сад воровать яблоки и выкинула разговор из головы. Спустя много лет сжалась до точки на торжественном балу, поймав взгляд Айзенаха старшего. Валли — сияюще-рыжий — улыбался Тору, становясь от этого еще рыжее.</p><p>По крайней мере, Айзенах-старший не скажет обидных слов, хотя его сын и не ответит. Хотя об Айзенахе-старшем Сигрюн хотелось думать хорошо. Может быть, это была просто обычная родительская ревность?</p><p> </p><p>Сигрюн объяснила Кирхайсам, что будет жить рядом с верфью, поспрашивала о здоровье, но потом разговор угас сам собой. Когда чай был допит, она выглянула в окно — там проплывала огромная туча, похожая на шапку сливок, но еще больше на таинственный небесный замок. Если немного постараться, то под ней можно было разглядеть соседский сад и одну уцелевшую яблоню. </p><p>— Вы не знаете, куда уехала женщина с яблоневым садом? — небрежно спросила Сигрюн.</p><p>Серьги в ушах звякнули, поддакивая ее вопросу. Фрау Кирхайс отложила неизменное вязание, которое оказывалось у нее в руках, как только она садилась в кресло.</p><p>— У меня должно быть записано. Подожди.</p><p> </p><p>Эта записная книжка была всегда. Она принадлежала этому дому, отсвечивала черной лаковой спинкой. Мальчик с обложки играл на дудочке, подзывая солнце, а вокруг кружились птицы.</p><p>Сигрюн смотрела, как узловатые пальцы листали желтые, вываливающиеся страницы, и не могла перестать думать мертвецах, память о которых хранило пыльное нутро. Там не было пустого места, и, казалось, фрау Кирхайс перестала записывать туда новые адреса только поэтому.</p><p>Никогда они не приезжали на Феззан, чтобы посмотреть, как живет их сын. Не гуляли по анфиладам роскошного особняка фон Ройенталя, не отыскивали внучку в императорском лабиринте, не видели, как она стучит лопаткой по формочке, чтобы на свет появилась песчаная утка. Тор радовался ей, как живой. Ни разу они не спрашивали, как дела у ее второго друга — Алека. И, что страннее всего, не интересовались, когда же она выйдет за него замуж и станет матерью. Мир их сына — с интригами и политической игрой — был для них чужим, и они не собирались впускать его в свою жизнь. </p><p> </p><p>Пока Сигрюн забивала в комм адрес, герр Кирхайс достал программу передач. Один из вечных ритуалов. Он всегда обводил программы синей ручкой и никак иначе. Теперь глубокие твердые линии стали легче. Они дрожали, будто пытались сорваться с цепи. </p><p>Новости в девять часов они смотрят всегда. Сигрюн избавит их от своего присутствия до этого времени. Она слишком хорошо помнит, как в прошлый раз должны были передавать трансляцию с открытия нового космопорта, и герр Кирхайс вышел долить себе чай как раз в тот момент, когда пошло прямое включение.</p><p>Ей не хочется быть свидетельницей таких совпадений. Тогда легче поверить, что чужачка в доме испугала его. Вдруг она бы узнала тайну? Вдруг он все же простил сына, который сбежал от родителей, едва поставив их в известность.</p><p>Кот так больше и не появился. </p><p>***</p><p>После испытания положена награда.</p><p>Сигрюн стянула перчатку, чтобы кожей прочувствовать ржавеющий чугун ограды. Ограду подкрашивали, но она ждала своего часа. Только реставрация, никаких ремонтов.</p><p>Если запуск «Мираха» пройдет успешно, то их ждут новые заказы яхт такого же класса. Тогда она выплатит себе дивиденды и наконец отплатит Дому за тепло.</p><p>Вычурные дубовые полы танцевальной гостиной, резные двери спален, сдержанно-благородный каменный узор бара на цокольном этаже. Кухня, конечно же. Волшебник Лонгвей заслуживает лучшего. Столько всего предстоит сделать!</p><p> </p><p>Сигрюн влюбилась в Дом, когда стала взрослой и впервые остановилась в нем без родителей. Дом будто ждал только ее, чтобы открыть все свои тайны. Именно в нем она сворачивалась в кресле, укрывшись пледом, читала, пила чай с нежно-зеленым цветком, который держался, а потом, дрогнув, рассыпался на отдельные чаинки. Именно в Доме ей никогда не было скучно и одиноко. Поэтому она разместила верфь на Одине, чтобы был повод навестить его еще раз. Почувствовать себя любимой и долгожданной. Дом заботился о ней. Он подарил ей украшения прабабушки, дневники деда, лужайку с ромашками и сад, в котором было больше голосов, чем у органа.</p><p> </p><p>— Добро пожаловать, госпожа, — склонил голову волшебник Лонгвей, приветствуя ее. — С вами к нам вернутся птицы.</p><p>Он не просто повар, а настоящий художник. Вскрывая письма от управляющего, Сигрюн всегда страшилась узнать, что волшебник Лонгвей устал жить в особняке, который хозяева посещают несколько раз за год, и покидает его. Было бы справедливо и честно, но очень обидно. Поэтому Сигрюн всегда восхищалась его мастерством и изредка — черными глазами, которые умеют заглядывать сразу в душу.</p><p> </p><p>Сигрюн отложила перевязанный бечевкой пакет, который ей вручила фрау Кирхайс перед уходом, а потом все же с тяжелым вздохом взяла его и отправилась в кабинет. Оскар говорил, что черное дерево панелей довлеет над ним, как гробовая доска. Сигрюн же, наоборот, чувствовала себя сильнее и строже. </p><p>Она потянула за бечевку, чтобы развязать бант, но оказалось, что второй узел так просто не распутаешь. С Кирхайсами никогда не было просто, зато ножницы помогли.</p><p>Шарф оказался красивым, серебристо-черным, колючим и очень длинным. Сигрюн замоталась в четыре оборота, а концы продолжали свисать. Эдакий кокон, который ты наматываешь поверх пальто, чтобы торчала одна голова. Вторым подарком стали разноцветно-полосатые чулки, на случай если ты хочешь кататься по скользким каменным полам и не мерзнуть.</p><p>Сигрюн мечтала о таком шарфе, когда ей было восемь, и шокировала Зигфрида, спустившись к обеду в похожих чулках, когда ей было четырнадцать.</p><p>Записка, написанная размашистым мужским почерком, лежала в самом низу. Крупные буквы дрожали, даже насильно вдавленные в лист: «Приезжайте втроем».</p><p>Сигрюн никогда не могла понять, почему герр и фрау Кирхайс не прилетят на Феззан, почему никогда не интересуются, как живет их сын, и почему пытаются превратить ее в гонца. </p><p>Убрав записку в ящик к трем таким же, Сигрюн была готова расслышать сытое урчание в бормотании труб. Особняк фон Ройенталей бережно хранил все семейные тайны и определенно наслаждался ими. «Если бы все было просто, не было бы тогда слишком скучно?» — вопрошал он по вечерам.</p><p>Подмигнув тополю, бесстыдно подсматривающему в окно, Сигрюн захватила шарф, гольфы и пошла разбирать одежду. Завтра она должна во всем блеске явиться на верфь. Нельзя разочаровывать коллег.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
По вечерам старый особняк казался Сигрюн особенно уютным. Огни в саду только оттеняли ночь, а свечи, расставленные по подоконникам, становились живым заслоном между ней и холодом неба.</p><p>— Расскажи мне, что я буду есть сегодня? — спросила она, тайком погладив резной бок стола.</p><p>Это старый ритуал, который показал ей еще Оскар. Пока Зигфрид учил ее кататься на лыжах, Оскар водил ее по ресторанам и рассказывал, как правильно пробовать еду. В ресторанах всегда объясняли, из чего приготовлено блюдо, поэтому, став взрослой, Сигрюн просила своего повара: «Расскажи». Их повар на Феззане никогда не выходил из кухни. Лонгвей сервировал еду сам.</p><p>— Конечно, фройляйн.</p><p>Иногда Сигрюн смотрит на него, но сегодня ей интереснее тарелка с рыбой, веточками спаржи и солнечно-желтым соусом. Ведь три — это волшебное число.</p><p>— На окраине вселенной есть планета, а на планете — океан. Земли там так мало, что люди всю жизнь могут прожить, так и не ступив на берег.</p><p>— Как же они живут? — спросила Сигрюн, прислушиваясь к запаху.</p><p>— Они строят лодки и плоты. И лучше них никто не умеет ловить рыбу. Они никогда не ловят ее сетями — только копьями, а потом томят на углях. На несколько плотов есть один большой, главный шатер, куда подплывают хозяйки из всех семей, чтобы приготовить улов. Они по очереди ставят заготовленную рыбу на угли и ждут.</p><p>— Ты ловил ее копьем? — улыбнулась Сигрюн.</p><p>— Нет, но продавец обещал мне, что ее ловили не сетью. </p><p>Лонгвей был готов откланяться. Его сегодняшняя сказка рассказана, но Сигрюн не хотела его отпускать. Слишком довлела над ней встреча с Кирхайсами. Нужен был еще глоток беззаботного морского лета.</p><p>— А что же это за соус?</p><p>— Немного муки и водорослей. Лимонов у тех жителей морей нет, но, если бы они у них были, они бы обязательно его использовали, я вам обещаю, фройляйн. А теперь попробуйте, пока совсем не остыло.</p><p>Рыба оказалась едва проварена, но была такая свежая, что таяла во рту. И про спаржу Сигрююн не успела спросить, и про семечки — твердые, мелкие, они немного хрустели на зубах, делясь ореховыми нотками.</p><p>С некоторым сожалением Сигрюн отставила в сторону бокал для вина и налила себе воду. К некоторым событиям можно готовиться заранее. Зато на следующее утро она обязательно побалует себя завтраком в постель. Лонгвей знает тысячу способов приготовления яиц и ни разу не повторился. Больше всего ей запомнилось белое облако, будто действительно прилетевшее с гор.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Пойдем, он настоящий волшебник! — Сигрюн тряхнула гривой и пьяно улыбнулась.</p><p>Виктория оказалась ровно такой, какой Сигрюн себе ее представляла. Валькирия, а не женщина! Огромная копна рыжих волос до самого пояса, высокая грудь, крутые бедра и неизменные штаны с клетчатой рубашкой. Она смеялась, показывая крупные белые зубы, и упирала руки в бока, отчего другие инженеры по привычке вытягивались в струнку.</p><p>Главный механик подкручивал ус и бросал на нее косые взгляды. «Ах, был бы я помоложе или не так женат», — читалось в его взгляде.</p><p> </p><p>«Мирах» с честью выдержал испытательный полет. Сигрюн насладилась тем, как он послушен и ловок. Бутылка разбилась о борт, клиент остался доволен, а все получили заслуженный праздник. Виктория даже надела строгое вечернее платье. С красивым глубоким декольте она стала похожа на ведьму из древних книжек. Сама же Сигрюн выбрала бежевый брючный костюм. Девочкам иногда полезно быть не похожими на самих себя.</p><p>Теперь высокому начальству в ее лице настало время удалиться и оставить своих сотрудников допивать вино без посторонних глаз. Сигрюн подала Виктории руку, чтобы помочь выйти из машины, за руку же довела до крыльца.</p><p>«Закуски и вино сервированы в музыкальной гостиной, госпожа», — горничная поклонилась, встречая их. </p><p>Пока Виктория опасливо изучала морских гадов, разложенных на льду, Сигрюн успела снять пиджак и разлить вино.</p><p>— Это очень вкусно. Ты обязательно должна попробовать.</p><p>Сигрюн протянула шпажку с золотистыми креветками, и, немного опасаясь, Виктория стянула одну губами. Кормить ее с рук оказалось приятно, но удовольствие длилось недолго. Она быстро распробовала деликатесы, поэтому следующие полчаса прошли в молчании.</p><p>Сигрюн зажгла свечи, наугад выбрала музыку. Выйти на балкон оказалось естественным и правильным.</p><p>— Смотри, — Сигрюн прильнула к перилам и посмотрела на город вдали. — Он светится, как солнце, а между нами море леса.</p><p>— Бывшая столица. Станет ли когда-либо империя — бывшей? Или твои родители не позволят?</p><p>Виктория неторопливо привлекла Сигрюн к себе. Ладони были притягательно горячими, а подбородок на удивление твердым.</p><p>— Но работаешь ты именно здесь, — разговоры о политике в постели Сигрюн прощала только Тору, да и то не всегда. </p><p> Губы Виктории оказались мягкими. Они притягательно пахли виноградом и белым летним вином. Волос Сигрюн побоялась касаться, чтобы не обжечь пальцы.</p><p> </p><p>Проснулась она от холода. Встала, закрыла окно, потянулась.</p><p>Солнце стояло высоко над горизонтом, хотя было еще по-утреннему зябко. Больше всего на свете хотелось забраться под одеяло и не вылезать из-под него никогда. Поэтому Сигрюн встряхнула головой, твердо решив начать день с контрастного душа и пары ухаживающих процедур. Отличный способ прочистить мысли и вернуть себе себя.</p><p>Пристально посмотрев в зеркало, Сигрюн осталась скорее довольна. Платье, слишком плотное для утреннего наряда, летело за ней вслед, боясь не успеть. В другой день она бы обязательно покружилась, чтобы увидеть, как оно раскрывается в безупречный круг. Сегодня же еле справилась с маленькими пуговичками на манжетах, победив их скорее упорством, чем ловкостью.</p><p>В столовой ее ждала маленькая чашка крепчайшего кофе и только. Она явно появилась там за мгновенье до того, как Сигрюн спустилась из спальни. Она успела сделать глоток, как перед ней поставили тарелку с пирожным: разломанное на части безе, скрепленное желтоватым масляным кремом и политое шоколадом, казалось необъятным.</p><p>— Волшебник всегда знает, чего хочет девушка, которую только что бросили, не так ли? — горько усмехнулась она. — По крайней мере, если речь идет обо мне.</p><p>Поддавшись слабости, она прижалась щекой к замерший справа руке. Ей нужно было это неодиночество, выраженное прикосновением.</p><p>— Потому что ты всегда был здесь, да? Ты добрый дух особняка? — тихо продолжила она. — Поэтому ты знаешь, что я чувствую?</p><p>— Нет, я переступил порог Дома пять лет назад, — так же тихо ответил Лонгвей, не убирая руку.</p><p>— Почему ты тут? В Доме редко кто-то живет. Тебе не скучно?</p><p>— Нет, — он рассмеялся, возможно польщенный вниманием. — Мне хорошо.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь, когда никого нет?</p><p>— Готовлю, — слишком торопливо ответил Лонгвей, и Сигрюн почувствовала фальшь.</p><p>Она выпрямилась и сделала еще глоток кофе. Очень не хотелось, чтобы разговор напоминал допрос.</p><p>— И для кого? — как можно мягче спросила она. — Мне любопытно. В Доме бывает кто-то еще, о ком я не знаю?</p><p>— Для тех, кому интересно, — Лонгвей взял опустевшую чашку с кофе и приготовился уйти. — У меня ресторан в старом городе. «Новый вкус» — кухня со всего мира. Там я работаю, в Доме я отдыхаю.</p><p>Облегчение было теплым и ласковым, как его голос. Сигрюн закуталась в него, почувствовав, как мир становится понятным и простым.</p><p>— Поэтому ты отказался переезжать на Феззан?</p><p>Конечно, ей стоило бы знать, чем занимаются те, кому она платит зарплату. Называть Лонгвея слугой ей не хотелось. В его обедах было больше искусства, чем ремесла. Если у него есть свое дело, то это прекрасно. Значительно лучше, чем прозябать в особняке, который навещают несколько раз за год. Самые богатые люди империи давно покинули ставший провинциальным Один. Он еще был столицей прежнего мира, но дворцы открыли для посетителей, а ритм было не сравнить со столичным. Возможно, ресторан на Феззане имел бы больший успех. </p><p>— Нет, — твердо ответил Лонгвей, и Сигрюн поежилась. — Вы скоро покинете нас?</p><p>Лонгвей так и стоял, держа в руках чашку с допитым кофе. </p><p>— Я хотела остаться на некоторое время, — Сигриюн ковырнула ложкой пирожное, чтобы не выдать накатившую неуверенность. — Привести в порядок Дом. Подумай, что мне сделать для тебя, волшебник, который умеет читать мои мысли.</p><p>— То, что вы поживете дольше, чем обычно, уже сделает меня счастливым, — торопливо проговорил Лонгвей и ушел, обернувшись только в самых дверях.</p><p>Сигрюн почувствовала, как уши обожгло жаром, потом он спустился к щекам и растекся по шее к груди. Так она не краснела, кажется, со школы. Перед пирожным было неловко.</p><p>***<br/>
Обычно Сигрюн не заходила на кухню, чтобы не смущать начальственным присутствием. Оскар бы сказал, что ей не стоит отвлекать прислугу от дел. Зигфрид мог бы предложить Оскару разнообразия ради вымыть свои чашки самому.</p><p>Лонгвей не заметил ее. Он сосредоточенно смотрел в комм, а потом возвращался к доске. Работал он без фартука, а смуглая кожа только подчеркивала белоснежные, закатанные до локтя рукава. Стоять, прислонившись к косяку, можно было бесконечно, но любопытство пересилило:</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Сигрюн. Ей было действительно интересно.</p><p>Лонгвей выкинул в мусор содержимое уже третьей сковородки.</p><p>— Учусь, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, ответил он. — Если хочешь расти, то надо учиться. </p><p>— Это будет новое блюдо в меню твоего ресторана? — хотелось подойти и заглянуть через плечо, мешаясь.</p><p>— Нет, — Лонгвей раздраженно перемотал запись в комме назад и достал другой нож. — Это ваш обед, если, конечно же, я смогу победить овощи.</p><p>— А если сходить в твой ресторан? Конечно, я уверена, что твои повара и вполовину не так хороши, но я готова потерпеть.</p><p>— Я вымою руки и напишу вам адрес, — Лонгвей сосредоточенно смотрел в комм, всем своим видом давая понять, что очень занят.</p><p>— Вместе, — Сигрюн обхватила себя руками. — Ты же тоже ешь. Это просто обед, он ни к чему тебя не обязывает. Ты даже не должен быть милым. Хочешь, пойдем в любое другое место, если тебе неловко.</p><p>— Я, — Лонгвей запнулся. — Я просто повар, фройляйн. Вам не следует появляться в моем обществе. Ваши родители будут крайне недовольны.</p><p>— Мой отец — сын простого служащего. Конечно, дед дослужился до приличной должности, но это никак не отразилось на его происхождении. Его величество император Райнхард наверняка расстроится, если его преданные вассалы будут вести себя подобно старой аристократии, — Сигрюн улыбнулась, а потом добавила просяще-капризным тоном: — Ну пошли! Мне очень интересно. </p><p>Лонгвей посмотрел на нее своими черными глазами, кивнул и вернулся к записи рецепта.</p><p>С бешено колотящимся сердцем Сигрюн вышла из кухни и отправилась в сад. Надо было привести мысли в порядок. Она очень давно не позволяла себе образ капризной девочки. Да, она всегда наивно-восторженно слушала истории Волшебника Лонгвея, но сейчас он вдруг слился с Домом, став его частью, от чего хотелось восторженно прыгать вокруг.</p><p>Пять лет назад она приехала в Дом одна в первый раз. Четыре года назад она стала полноправной его владелицей, потому что Оскар устал слушать истории об очаровании его величия. Пять лет назад Лонгвей приехал в Дом. Неужели именно он сделал пустой холодный особняк местом, куда ее тянуло возвращаться из странствий? Тор будет смеяться в голос, узнав, что она влюбилась в собственного повара, возможно, уже давно.</p><p>Усмехнувшись собственной ветрености, Сигрюн распахнула шкаф. У Лонгвея не должно остаться и мысли, что он может избежать совместного обеда. Правильнее было бы назвать его свиданием, но Сигрюн было неловко. Все его рассказы, вся вежливая грусть, когда она уезжала, и даже однажды фигура в окне, — она впервые оглянулась, покидая Дом, — все наполнилось смыслом и уютом, от которого было неловко. Наверное, впервые Сигрюн поняла отца, который, узнав о беременности, предпочел сбежать, спрятав голову в песок, чем признаваться себе, что приятный необременяющий роман двух взрослых людей может за ночь превратиться в нечто большее, длиною в жизнь. Как Оскар оказался не готов принимать решение, так и Сигрюн вдруг начала стесняться собственных чувств.</p><p>***<br/>
Лонгвей заметно волновался, что обрадовало Сигрюн необычайно. Она поправила ему бабочку, потом взяла под руку, и так они дошли до машины. По вымощенному камнями центру города идти было сложнее. Каблуки не прощали ошибок, и Лонгвей не без удовольствия ее ловил. Это было даже, пожалуй, приятнее, чем то, что его костюм был приличного качества и что он хотел быть привлекательным для нее. Сама же Сигрюн была в летнем, совершенно не ресторанном платье, едва прикрывающем колени. Конечно, для девушки ее положения наряд был вызывающе открытым, но после свободных нравов Хайнессена хотелось чудачеств.</p><p>Про архитекторов Одина Лонгвей не знал практически ничего, поэтому Сигрюн смогла наконец воспользоваться знаниями, которые гувернер вбивал в нее потом и кровью. А вот в самом ресторане получилось неловко. Официант замер, не зная, что и говорить, и, только повинуясь жесту Лонгвея, смог изобразить доброжелательность.</p><p>Сигрюн хотелось хихикать — уж больно он выглядел школьником на экзамене у сурового профессора. Причем профессор подсказывал и задавал наводящие вопросы. Хотя всем школьникам кажется, что их только пытаются завалить.</p><p>На этот раз Лонгвей рассказал ей не только про блюда, но и про поваров, которых он нашел на разных планетах по обе стороны коридоров. Сигрюн настояла на том, чтобы посмотреть кухню, и искренне восхитилась их умением. Ей нравилось, что Лонгвей чувствовал себя польщенным. Хотелось, чтобы ему было хорошо рядом с ней. Потом они шли вечерним городом, Сигрюн рассматривала витрины и даже подвела к любимой кондитерской Кирхайсов, но она была уже закрыта. Пришлось сказать, что они сходят к ним в гости однажды.</p><p>— Что бы сказали твои родители, — улыбнулся Лонгвей, отдавая ей свой пиджак, когда стало прохладно.</p><p>— Не знаю, — честно ответила Сигрюн. Она самой себе казалась простой девушкой, которая именно так ходит на свидания, гуляет по ночному городу и совсем не торопится домой. — Они никогда не вмешиваются в мою личную жизнь. А что бы сказали твои?</p><p>— Что если бы я остался на Хайнессене, то этого всего бы не случилось.</p><p>— Я настолько ужасна?</p><p>— Конечно! — в притворном страхе воскликнул Лонгвей, а потом осекся. </p><p>— Кто они, твои родители, — Сигрюн не знала, хочет она сменить тему или продолжить говорить.</p><p>— Военные, оба: и мать, и отец. Отец немного преподает. Мама пробовала заниматься политикой, но вскоре после моего рождения решила, что хочет быть дома. Не знаю почему. Отец всегда говорил, что если бы она осталась у руля, то было бы лучше.</p><p>— Интересно, у тебя только мама отлично готовила или и папа тоже?</p><p>— Ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что большую часть детской жизни питался полуготовой едой? — Лонгвей сорвал с клумбы листик, растер его в пальцах и дал понюхать Сигрюн. — Мята. Нам надо обязательно посадить такую же, чтобы всегда была свежая. Она неприхотлива и растет быстро. </p><p>— Конечно. Наверно, много разных трав, которые можно было бы посадить.</p><p>Тому, что Лонгвей учился готовить сам, она не удивилась. Скорее то, что родители были военными, насторожило ее. </p><p>— А кто твои родители, — пошутил Лонгвей.</p><p>— О… Это долгая история, — Сигрюн сорвала второй листик и задумчиво сунула его в рот. Оказалось вкусно. — Они тоже бывшие военные — только оба отцы. Один — огромный, как шкаф в гостиной, и такой же спокойный. Главное, не пытаться его достать, потому что… если он разозлится, это как если бы шкаф упал на тебя. Практически смертельно. Второй — совершеннейший не-аристократ, а картинная галерея в доме образовалась, видимо, сама собой, вместе с лепниной, резными дверьми и прочими милыми атрибутами комфортного, в его понимании, быта. Хотя в прошлой жизни, мне кажется, он был дворовым котом, потому что умение прыгать на шкафы, а также на них возлежать, у него отточено до совершенства.</p><p>— И что же шкаф?</p><p>— Ему все равно, пока об него не точат когти. Я думала, ты спросишь, как они относятся ко мне!</p><p>— Они тебя балуют и воспитывают попеременно, причем до сих пор. Я прав?</p><p>— Ты всегда прав! — Сигрюн догадывалась, что просто светится от гордости, но ничего не могла с этим поделать.</p><p> </p><p>До Дома они так и дошли, разговаривая о пустяках.</p><p>На крыльце Сигрюн вдруг замерла, как если бы должно было произойти что-то важное. Чтобы не смотреть перед собой, она посмотрела на небо. Лонгвей проследил ее взгляд, поэтому «Смотри!» они вскрикнули одновременно. Звезда росчерком пронеслась по небу. </p><p>— Ты успел загадать желание? — спросила Сигрюн. — Только не говори. Не сбудется.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Лонгвей вдруг опустил глаза и неуверенно положил руки ей на талию.</p><p>Если бы она не приподнялась на цыпочках, поцелуй вышел бы торопливым и целомудренным. Также у нее легко закружилась голова, а губы чуть припухли.</p><p>— Доброй ночи, — сказал Лонгвей и, как положено воспитанному юноше, оставил ее одну на крыльце, скрывшись в саду.</p><p>В спальню Сигрюн поднялась окончательно и бесповоротно влюбленной.</p><p>В ответ на вопрос «что делаешь?» Тор прислал фотографию мужской спины. Ее обладатель подтягивался на турнике, отчего каждую мышцу можно было рассмотреть отдельно.</p><p>«Ты на съемках рекламы нижнего белья?» — поинтересовалась Сигрюн.</p><p>Вторая фотография была с другого расстояния и наглядно показывала, что белья рыжий обладатель рельефной спины не носил.</p><p>«Я считаю. Это был сорок второй раз. Доброй ночи».</p><p>Похоже, зря Сигрюн переживала, о чем Тор будет говорить с Валли. Пока разговоры для них были не главным.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Сначала Сигрюн хотела устроить встречу на Одине. Отобрала у Дома записки, которые он успел спрятать, запаковала их в конверт и отправила Зигфриду. Тот письмо проигнорировал. Вернее, вежливо поблагодарил при получении и довольно спокойно поинтересовался, когда его дочь намерена вернуться в обитаемую часть вселенной. У ее дражайшего отца планировался день рождения, а у кронпринца — осенний бал, на котором он был бы счастлив видеть подругу детства. Что считала его супруга оставалось за кадром. Сигрюн осознанно отгородила себя от каких-либо малейших упоминаний об этой женщине, будто так можно было отгородить их — от себя.</p><p>О, Сигрюн могла бы стать императрицей или, по крайней мере, женой кронпринца. Для этого было достаточно всего лишь не вовремя кивнуть, прослушав, что именно говорит Александр. Он обожал ее. Всегда, всю жизнь, сколько она себя помнила, он смотрел на нее вдохновенно. Такой взгляд тешит самолюбие любой женщины, но ответное чувство так и не родилось. Она могла дружить с ним, но представить себе совместное утро, вечерние ритуалы, беременность… Она начинала задыхаться до того, как успевала додумать их совместное «долго и счастливо». На разговор ее вызвал Зигфрид, он же согласился не настаивать на свадьбе. Уже после Сигрюн однажды проследила, как Зигфрид завороженно смотрит на Райнхарда. Впрочем, тщательно скрытая тень любования или даже любви исчезла, как только один из контр-адмиралов протянул его супругу бокал с вином. Сигрюн была готова поспорить на месячный доход, что Оскар сначала убедился, что Зигфрид наблюдает за ним, а уже потом милостиво улыбнулся и принял угощение от юноши в полтора раза младше себя.</p><p>В тот вечер Сигрюн захотелось срочно найти хотя бы одного взрослого человека в зале, но, к сожалению, Тор был с родителями на Хайнессене. Поэтому она ограничилась парой сообщений через комм. Это сейчас она начала понимать, как здорово, что ее родители столько лет ведут себя, как молодожены на вторую неделю после свадьбы. </p><p> </p><p>В общем, пришлось лететь на Феззан, что стоило ей трех дней уговоров. Лонгвей сопротивлялся как переезжать в столицу, так и приглашать туда своих родителей. Хорошо, что Сигрюн применила все свои навыки продавца и убедила его в важности предстоящего мероприятия. Ей хватило того, что бабушки-дедушки не разговаривают с зятем. Неужели и Лонгвей хочет, чтобы их родители не разговаривали друг с другом? Ну и что, что мать видела его выдающимся политиком, а он стал поваром. Не поваром, а художником — это раз. Два — у Сигрюн были богатые творческие планы на феззанский рынок услуг. Он нуждался в глотке свежего воздуха касательно кухни. Если амбиции родителей Лонгвея это не удовлетворит, то он всегда сможет стать поставщиком императорского двора. Хильдегарде оценит его мастерство закусок и десертов — достаточно попробовать один раз. Она, в отличие от блистательного супруга, разбиралась в высокой кухне.</p><p> </p><p>Дом Лонгвей не оценил, как и мастерство повара. Дело было даже не в том, что ему не понравилось, просто чувствовал себя неуютно.</p><p>Да, Оскар устроил ему настоящий допрос, но лучше так, чем холодное безразличие. Зигфрид, наоборот, пытался разрядить обстановку, а потом лично проводил гостя в его спальню. Сигрюн попыталась намекнуть, что они несколько месяцев вместе жили на Одине, но наткнулась на взгляд Зигфрида, как на стену. Пришлось спускаться по пожарной лестнице в сад и, подобно крестьянской дочери, кидать камушки в окно. Лонгвей выбросил веревку, которая должна была использоваться для срочной эвакуации, и только так Сигрюн удалось пробраться в его комнату, чтобы обсудить стратегию на следующий день.</p><p>Оскар предложил отправить водителя, чтобы родителей Лонгвея встретили в аэропорту, но все же было бы правильнее, если бы Лонгвей сделал это лично. Да и лимузином их можно было только напугать. Лонгвей так и не признался им, кто же девушка его мечты. Конечно, эта новость Сигрюн не обрадовала, но и неожиданностью не стала. Лонгвей вообще отличался удивительной способностью избегать того, что казалось ему неприятным.</p><p> </p><p>Платье было закрытым и строгим, украшения неброскими, а туфли — нестареющей классикой. Оскар, как и ожидалось, оделся во фрак, поэтому с Зигфридом в расстегнутой на вернюю пуговицу рубашке они представляли весьма странную пару. </p><p>— Мы одеты, как будто идем на три разных встречи, — недовольно поморщился Оскар. </p><p>Накануне Сигрюн спасла Лонгвея из его цепких лап. Раз уж дочь выбрала повара, то повара надо было отмыть и привести в божеский вид. Кирхайс наблюдал за гонками по дому через бокал с вином. Насколько Сигрюн было известно, лет пять назад Оскар уже пытался повлиять на то, что одевает Кирхайс, поэтому они пришли к соглашению: Оскар отвечает за содержимое гардероба, Кирхайс выбирает, что ему надеть — сам.</p><p>Дворецкий впустил высоких гостей, Сигрюн приветственно улыбнулась. Женщина выглядела отлично, и даже седина добавляла ей мудрости и очарования. Мужчина азиатской внешности казался настороженным, будто его привели в логово хищника.</p><p>— Госпожа Фрерика, господин Ян, — нарушила тишину Сигрюн, — рады видеть вас.</p><p>Обычно ее родители были более радушными и не стояли как истуканы. И Ян, и Фредерика медленно подняли ладони к голове в военном приветствии, и краем глаза Сигрюн отметила, что ее родители сделали точно так же. Ну конечно, они же военные, хорошо, что война закончилась столько лет назад и осталась только воспоминанием. В правительстве империи было достаточно талантливых людей со всех уголков галактики, да и премьер-министра избирали, а не назначали. Император, конечно, мог наложить вето, но на практике ни разу им не воспользовался. </p><p>— Оскар, ты проводишь гостей в гостиную? — отмер Зигфрид. — Я подойду через минуту.</p><p>Локоть пронзила боль, как будто его схватили раскаленными щипцами. «Надо поговорить», — шепнул Зиг ей на ухо, даже не пытаясь увести ее незаметно.</p><p>Внутренним взором Сигрюн отметила, что «шкаф» опасно накренился. Кажется, на него надо было срочно класть кота — для равновесия. К сожалению, кот был занят, и возвращать конструкцию в устойчивое состояние ей предстояло в одиночестве.</p><p> </p><p>Зигфрид провел ее в свой рабочий кабинет и тщательно запер дверь.</p><p>— Дорогая, — начал он тем самым мрачным, тяжелым голосом, который пугал до дрожи и боевых офицеров. — Ты не могла бы в будущем несколько подробнее рассказывать о людях, которых приглашаешь в дом. Дело не в юноше — любовь зла, о чем я прекрасно осведомлен, но так мы с твоим отцом могли бы подготовиться заранее. Напиться вместе, обсудить эту животрепещущую тему с его величеством. Прожить, в конце концов. Мы старые люди, и такие яркие эмоциональные потрясения вредны в нашем возрасте.</p><p>— Ты сам говоришь, что любовь зла. Да, он повар. Да, его родители воевали — но и вы же тоже воевали! Он же не ненавидит вас! — как можно спокойнее ответила Сигрюн.</p><p>— Я ни слова не сказал о ненависти, — просвистел Кирхайс. — Напомни, пожалуйста, его фамилию.</p><p>— Ян, — Сигрюн раздраженно пожала плечами. — Янов на той стороне галактики тысячи, если не миллионы, да и на этой стороне их немало. Правда забавно, что у его отца имя и фамилия совпадают, но они сохранили культурное наследие прошлого, поэтому имена так отличаются от привычных.</p><p>— Удивительно, насколько моя дочь бывает нелюбопытной. Никогда бы не подумал, — Кирхайс качнулся с пятки на носок, потом четко, по-военному развернулся и отправился к шкафу. — Если бы ты задала правильные вопросы, то узнала бы, что Ян — это фамилия, а имя — Веньли. И что у матери твоего Лонгвея — двойная фамилия Гринхилл-Ян.</p><p>— А ты откуда знаешь? — удивилась Сигрюн.</p><p>Зигфрид грохнул на стол большой фотоальбом и поманил ее пальцем.</p><p>— Посмотри на фотографии того чудного солнечного дня. Император Райнхард и главнокомандующий армии Союза Свободных Планет Ян Веньли заключают мир. Великий день для всей галактики, не так ли?</p><p>— Да, конечно, — Сигрюн с любопытством посмотрела на фотографии. — Райнхард такой молоденький, совсем мальчик. А Ян почти не изменился, — добавила она упавшим голосом.</p><p>— Правильно, молодец. Только что в наш дом пришел любимый враг твоего императора с супругой.</p><p>— Но ведь Лонгвея нанял на работу еще Оскар. Может быть, ты просто обознался? — попытка выглядела глупо, но кто не пытается, тот проигрывает. — Мало ли в галактике бывших военных по фамилии Ян.</p><p>— Об этом мы с Оскаром обязательно поговорим сегодня вечером, а, может быть, прямо сейчас. Мне не терпится обсудить с ним, как эффектно родители жениха сорвали покровы с маленькой тайны своего сына.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — насторожилась Сигрюн. Интерес пересилил страх, хотя Оскара ей было заранее жаль.</p><p>— Мы поинтересовались вчера у господина Яна-младшего, где он увидел тебя впервые, и он ответил, что на балу в честь совершеннолетия его высочества. Тогда я решил, что он был одним из слуг, но теперь мне очевидно, что он был одним из гостей.</p><p>— Не помню, — повела плечом Сигрюн. — Но если это была любовь с первого взгляда, а он действительно сын полководца, которого с трудом превзошел сам император Райнхард, то не удивительно, что он смог устроиться на работу туда, куда хотел.</p><p>— Боюсь, что Райнхард так и не смог его превзойти на поле боя, — тяжело вздохнул Зигфрид. — Зови Оскара. Если будет сопротивляться, скажи, что пришло время вернуть долг, поэтому он выйдет из этого кабинета живым.</p><p>Кирхайс скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну. Сигрюн постаралась вздохнуть как можно незаметнее и вышла, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>***<br/>
— Не волнуйся, — сказал Тор, протягивая подушечку с диадемой. — Говорят, свадьба моих родителей прошла настолько тревожно, что тебе вряд ли удастся ее переплюнуть. А они до сих пор счастливы и заботятся друг о друге.</p><p>— Не слышала эту историю, — Сигрюн пыталась вставить сережки, но они отказывались сотрудничать.</p><p>— Первую половину свадьбы отец злился, что его лучший друг и не подумал его поздравить. Вторую половину свадьбы бабушка с дедушкой переживали, что невеста сбежит к этому другу прямо из-под венца.</p><p>— Лучший друг, я так понимаю, Оскар, — Сигрюн наконец победила сережку и принялась за вторую.</p><p>— Ты сегодня на диво проницательна.</p><p>— Если бы я знала эту байку раньше, то на свадьбе его высочества повела бы себя иначе. Теперь он вряд ли сможет повторить подвиг. Жена не разрешит.</p><p>— Мне все равно, кого он любит, пока у него хорошие отношения с женой.</p><p>— Кристина дочь одного из адмиралов, я права?</p><p>— Да, в девичестве Кесслер, — поддакнул Тор и, не дождавшись, взял диадему в руки. — Ты мне скажешь, почему ты затеяла свадьбу? — спросил он, прикладывая ее к волосам Сигрюн.</p><p>— Хочу жить долго, счастливо, и вкусно есть, не боясь, что кто-то сманит моего повара. Сними ее, пожалуйста, еще фату надо укрепить, но этим займется стилист.</p><p>— Ты врешь, — Тор сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы полюбоваться на нее с расстояния.</p><p>— Не вру. Ты плохо укладываешь волосы, а это такой важный день!</p><p>Тор молчал, и Сигрюн вынужденно призналась:</p><p>— Иначе Кирхайсы никогда бы не приехали на Феззан. А так, если мне повезет, то они поговорят с сыном и с зятем. А если мне вообще невозможно повезет, то тогда Оскар не будет изображать из себя стерву и гонять кота с колен, а применит навыки видного политического деятеля и стратегическую мудрость, и они даже не оскорбятся еще больше.</p><p>— «Ну зачем же вам ссориться в такой счастливый день», — Тор сделал вид, что смахнул слезинку. — Твой брачный договор я прочитал, смело разводись, если что-то пойдет не так. Он останется с чем был. </p><p>— Странное пожелание в день свадьбы, — Сигрюн полюбовалась на себя в зеркало и улыбнулась отражению.</p><p>— Согласен. За эти пять лет ты столько раз сбегала от него, что он должен был привыкнуть. Что же касается Александра….</p><p>Сигрюн как можно более равнодушно поправила диадему.</p><p>— Ты говорил с ним?</p><p>— Да. Мы стали больше общаться. Думал, что ты сама признаешься, но пришлось мне. Он сказал, что проиграл тебя достойному сопернику. Сам Ян-Чудотворец одержал победу над Лоэнграммом. В который раз.</p><p>— История сделала забавный круг.</p><p>— Так когда ты поговоришь с его высочеством? — настойчиво повторил Тор.</p><p>— Когда он станет величеством, — отрезала Сигрюн, но потом смягчилась. — Или когда у него родится ребенок. Иначе наша встреча вне протокола может породить слишком много слухов. Я могу задать встречный вопрос?</p><p>— Нет. — Тор снял с ее головы венец и переложил обратно в шкатулку.</p><p>— Когда ты расскажешь мне о том, кто твои настоящие родители?</p><p>— Никогда. Я встретился со своими родителями и нашел все ответы. Этого должно быть достаточно. Они даже благословили меня на отношения с Валли, — губы Тора чуть презрительно дернулись.</p><p>— Единственный, кто может тебя спасти от отцовского гнева — император. Но, кажется, Миттермайер не очень против. В конце концов, его лучший друг…</p><p>Тор оборвал ее, предупреждающе подняв руку в другой он держал красную ленту.</p><p>— Тебе будет достаточно, если я перехвачу волосы, или хочешь, чтобы у меня на голове было что-то более замысловатое?</p><p>— Золото с красным? — рассмеялась Сигрюн — Ты будешь еще более имперским имперцем, чем сам принц!</p><p>Год назад Тор начал отращивать волосы, и теперь они мешались, падали в тарелку и доставляли массу неудобств. Сигрюн пришлось смириться, хотя будь ее воля, Тор был бы коротко стрижен, как в детстве, когда весь мир принадлежал только ему.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>